Dangerous Secrets
by MissSmokey20
Summary: On the run from Tenpenny and Mr. Burke Aida finds herself in another plot to save the wasteland. But how far will Dedric go to learn of Aida's past and show her that not everyone she encounters is not so mistrustful. Second addition to Dangerous Territor
1. Chapter 1

"God damn it!" Dedric slammed his cards on the table receiving a sly grin from Cass. "You are fucking killin me, ya know."

"Yeah yeah just shut up and pay me your caps."

Dedric shook his head as he pushed his stake of caps across The Tops old poker table. "Bunch of bullshit."

"Hate the game not the player."

He smiled as he shook his head running his finger over the small hole just below his hair line.

"Again?" Veronica frowned as she watched his fingers.

"Nothing some more whiskey won't numb." He flashed her a bright crooked smile taking the small glass and quickly swallowing its contents. He shook his head and turned back to Cass. "I say we hit the slots."

"You sure you can even walk?" Cass raised her eyebrow as Dedric pushed himself out of the chair.

"Better than I can sober." He laughed holding his hands out to the girls.

"Don't be an ass." Cass growled as she pushed his hand away.

He shrugged holding it out to Veronica and helping her to her feet. Rex stuck close to his side growling as each armed guards passed them.

"So NCR business again tomorrow?" Veronica watched as Dedric slid onto the stool and pushed his chip into the slot.

He shrugged. "More like Boone business told him we would head down to Bitter Springs." He looked over the slots machine squinting his eyes to where he could hear Swank arguing.

"Look baby doll it's nothing personal nobody can carry weapons."

"If you want to keep your head then me and my companion will keep our guns."

"That's not going to happen to happen sweetheart, you are lucky you even got that thing past the NCR." Swank looked the huge mutant up and down as the dog next to the young woman growled at him.

Dedric hurried out of his chair as the young lady reached for the rifle on her back. "Whoa…" He hurried between Swank and the woman as he held his hands up in the air. "Listen if you don't want to give up your weapons I'm sure we could work something out that won't end up with anyone getting their head blown off."

"You know the rules." Swank glared at Dedric.

"Look there are plenty of good rooms at the 38, you won't have room service but you will get to keep your weapons and your rather large friend here can even join you." He smiled at the woman in front of him as she glanced over her shoulder at the mutant.

"Fine."

"Great." Dedric clapped his hands in front of him trying his best to keep from swaying. "If you all would just fall me I will show the way and get you all situated. He hurried to the door holding it open for the young woman and her… guests. "Nice dog."

She kept her eyes forward.

"Are you from around here?"

"Look I don't like being asked questions and I am not going to answer any of your questions so you are wasting your breath."

"Okay…" Dedric sighed turning to look at the hotel as they walked towards it. The elevator ride to the rooms was silent, the woman had gave him a nasty glare when he had began whistling and he figured it was her way of nicely asking him to stop. "Here we are." He smiled as he pushed the door open and motioned into the room. "If you need anything I am just in the suite above."

"I am sure we will be fine." The woman kicked the door shut after her dog leaving Dedric alone in the dimly lit hallway.

"Thank you Dedric. Oh any time beautiful lady maybe you could join me for a drink? Oh I would love to!" Dedric mocked as he stepped into the elevator. "You're so handsome and oh how I find that scar on your head so dangerous and sexy." He smiled as he stepped into his suite.

Raul raised his eyebrow at him.

"Liquor…" Dedric laughed nervously. "Does crazy things to one's mind."

"Uh huh." Raul watched as Dedric shut the door to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Dedric sat in the old Mormon fort running his hand across his head as the sounds around him seemed to ring.<p>

"I can give you something for the pain." Julie frowned as she watched. "I'm sure we could gather something other than med-x."

"I'm fine Julie just need to rest a bit." He kept his eyes tightly closed the light felt as if he was being shot all over again.

She frowned as she left the tent closing the flap tightly behind her.

Dedric groaned as he tried to tighten the bandana around his eyes, it seemed that each head ache was worst then the last.

"He's right this way, if there is anything you can do for him…" Dedric hear Julies voice as she pulled the tent open again.

"What's wrong with him? He looks perfectly fine to me."

"Well he has brain trauma and suffers from horrible headaches. Dedric hunny this is Aida she's helping out with patients."

"Pleasure." Dedric groaned holding his hand out and shaking the woman's when she gripped his hand.

"Whatever you can do would be appreciated, he is a bit of a hero."

"A hero huh."

"I do what I can." He smiled his wide bright smile towards the sounds of the voices.

He heard the stool slide against the dirt on the tent. "Okay so my dad use to get headaches after working all day in our vaults clinic." Aida whispered slowly pulling his hand away and removing the bandanna once the tent went dark again.

Dedric sighed as her small fingers began to massage his head.

"You must have a headache if you walked the streets without doing your hair." Aida whispered running her fingers through long hair on the top of Dedric's head that she was sure was usually plastered with product or glue to keep it standing upright.

"You know girls love them bad boys and nothing says I'm a bad boy like Mohawk." Dedric smiled as his body began to relax. It wasn't long before Aida's fingers brought him the sleep he had been wishing for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the story alerts, and thank you RatedRSuperStar87 for your review. I thought I had lost a lot of my readers because my breaks between updates. But thank you for actually reading my stories. I know I need a Beta but they take to long to reply to me and I really don't feel like waiting for their replies. The Beta I asked for DT just barely replied saying they would do it and the story is over soo yeah lol. If any of you are interested just send me a message, I'm not worried about perfection it would just be nice to have someone to reread them and make sure that the story isn't getting off track because I tend to do that lol.**

* * *

><p>Aida had completely wrapped the envelope in duct tape, she was sure no one would be able to tamper with it without Butch knowing. She slid the letter across the table to the older man along with enough caps to cover its transport. "This has to make it to the capitol."<p>

"I can't promise that it will but we can try."

"No you don't understand it has to make it. If its caps you are worried about I have plenty, enough that I can cover guard expense. This is very important and it needs to make it to the man who is waiting for it and whatever he had needs to be guaranteed so that it will make the trip back to my hands."

"Miss we are nothing but a small courier business we can't promise that your letters will make it to their destinations."

"There is a whole army out there I am sure that at least two of them would take the caps to travel to the capitol." Aida growled as she glared at the old man. "I am willing to pay triple when your courier returns."

"It will make it." Dedric smiled from behind Aida. "I mean look at me, I was shot in the head had my package stolen from me and it still was delivered. May have been late but it still made it."

Aida turned around to look at the young man, his face and leather armored covered in a thin layer of Mojave dirt making his dark blue eyes stand out even more.

"I remember you from the fort." He walked up beside her and leaned on the old counter flashing her a white smile that stood out from the dirt. "I can find you guards… If next time I have a headache you use those magic fingers to lull me into oblivion."

Aida glared at him as she folded her arms across her chest looking him up and down. "You can find me guards?"

"The NCR loves me, so does the Brotherhood."

"Brotherhood?"

"Brotherhood of Steel?"

He raised his eyebrow at her sudden peak of interest. "Yes?"

"You know of the chapter here? Can you take me to them?"

"They don't really enjoy strangers."

"I am not a stranger to the Brotherhood." Aida growled. "Can you take me or not?"

"I mean I guess, they will probably kill you on sight…"

Aida reached across the counter swiping her letter and caps from in front of the old man. "I won't be needing your services after all."

Dedric followed Aida as she hurried out of the couriers building and to where her huge mutant stood, he held the large duffle bag out to her as she dropped the caps and letter into the bag and zipped it close.

She turned around to face Dedric, putting her hands on her hands on her hips. "Well are we going or not? I would like to get there before sun down."

* * *

><p>Boone glanced up at the large mutant walking beside him, he had became comfortable with fighting beside Lily but this beast, he just did not seem like some loving grandmother.<p>

"So are you ever going to tell me where you are from?" Dedric glanced over at Aida as she scanned the dessert. She seemed as if she were waiting to be attacked at any moment.

"No."

"Why? I am guessing you are from the capitol, I mean why else would you be trying so hard to get a letter there."

"It's none of your concern."

He shrugged turning to fumble with the front of his armor where the strap was starting to become loose. "Can I at least know why you want to find the Brotherhood?"

"Look it has nothing to do with you and you really should not be so intent on involving yourself in others business. If I wanted you to do know you would know."

"Maybe I could help… I mean I just got back from helping Boone. I even helped the man who shot me escape to safety. It's just what I do best."

"You let him go?"

"Yes." Dedric smiled.

"You are foolish."

Dedric's smile quickly disappeared.

"He will only come back for you, and if he is intent on killing you, he will ruin your life."

"I don't think Benny will be showing up anytime soon."

"You can believe that you are safe, but you never will be. As long as someone wants you dead, there is no where you will be safe."

"Benny didn't want me dead." Dedric reached into his pocket pulling out the chip. "He only wanted this."

"A chip?" Aida raised her eyebrow as she studied the chip and then looked up to Dedric. "You were shot because of a chip? Are there not millions of chips at the casinos?"

"This is a unique chip, none are like this." He whispered leaning closer to Aida.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"So is that why you are here? Because someone wants you dead?"

She ignored him glancing over her shoulder at Fawkes. "How much longer till we reach the Brotherhood?"

"It's just ahead there, in the bunker."

"Which bunker exactly?"

"That is the tricky part; you see Veronica is not here with us so we will have to search."

* * *

><p>Fawkes held the door up as Aida slipped past him, Dogmeat quick on her heels. She held her pipboy in front of her as she carefully stepped down the stairs.<p>

"This has to be the one!" Dedric called down to her. "I have checked all the others."

Her eyes fought against the darkness trying to see what she could in front of her, the doors in front of her flew open and she caught sight of the low glow of a plasma rifle. She immediately reached into her vault suit pulling out her Brotherhood tags. "I am a member of Lyons Pride; I am searching for assistance from your chapter."

One of the men in power armor stepped forward, his brothers keeping their guns pinned on Aida. He slowly reached his hand out pulling at her tags; he wiped the dirt from them his thumb revealing her name and rank. "You are Aida?"

"Yes I am."

"You are the one who saved Project Purity, the child of James."

"Yes he is… was my father."

"Please…" The man backed away signaling the men to lower their weapons. "We will offer whatever services you need."

"Thank you." Aida smiled shaking the man's hand.

"What is Project Purity?" Dedric whispered as he stepped behind her.

"Would you please stop asking questions?" Aida groaned as she followed the knights into the bunker.


	3. Chapter 3

The knights shook Aida's hand as she handed over her letter.

"We will make sure that this makes it to the capitol and that any news we have reaches you."

"Thank you." She smiled releasing the knight's hand. She scratched Dogmeat's head as they watched the knights disappear into the thick cloud of sand.

Dedric leaned on the bunker behind her, his eyes tightly closed as he dug his fingers into his head. She turned around watching him as he slowly rubbed his forehead, running his fingers across the short black hair that surrounded his Mohawk. She frowned as she walked towards him seeing the wet streaks that had washed away small lines of dirt leading down his face.

"Are you crying?" Aida whispered as grabbed his hands.

"No… it's the pain it's just so intense and makes my head hot." He shook his head as he looked up at her.

Aida grabbed him by his wrist pulling him from the concrete of the bunkers outside and leading him through the door and down the stairs. "You can stay in my room; I'll bunk with the scribes. I think the quiet and the darkness will feel much better." Dedric rubbed his head as Aida led him through the bunker to her room that sat beneath the upper walking ways. She helped him on to her bed and helped him remove the metal parts of his armor setting them on the small desk. She sat down at the head of the bed laying the pillow across her lap; she grabbed Dedric's shoulder pushing him down on to the bed and his head onto the pillow that lay across her lap. "Would you just relax?" Aida groaned pushing his hands away and replacing them with her own.

"Did your father disown you or something?"

"What?" Aida raised her eyebrow as she looked down at him.

"When the knight asked if James was your father you said he was."

"Oh…" she sighed looking down at his closed eyes. "He died."

He opened his eyes looking up at Aida. "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

She gave him a weak smile. "How could you." Aida looked away as he kept staring her, it was making her uncomfortable. "Can you close your eyes or something?"

"I'm sorry." He quickly shut his eyes. "Why are your eyes gray?"

"What?"

"Your eyes… the color."

"They are enhancements, I got them awhile ago."

"Why?"

Aida sighed. "Can you just try to relax? Please."

Dedric sighed, scratching Aida's dogs head as the pain began to slowly subside. He looked up when Aida's fingers began to slow, her eyes were closed and her head leaned against the cool metal. Her fingers slowly began to stop as her breathing became deep. "Come on boy." He slowly pushed the dog back as he carefully sat up, taking the pillow and placing it on the other end of the bed. He slowly pulled Aida down onto the bed pushing her legs up and pulling off the black combat boots. He jumped when she grabbed his hand with her own pulling him onto the bed with her.

"Please just stay with me, Burke." She whispered holding his hand under her chin.

Dedric raised an eyebrow as he stared down at her; her death grip on his hand told him he was not going anywhere. He sighed as squished onto the small with her, turning onto his side so she could keep hold his hand. She sighed as buried her face into his neck under his chin wrapping her arm around him locking him in place. He swallowed hard when he felt her softly his kiss his neck, apparently her and this Burke character were close. She soon stilled keeping her arm tightly around him, Dedric draped his arm across her waist and closed his eyes he was sure he would wake up to her more than furious at him but he didn't see her loosening her grip around him anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Aida was becoming irritated by low snoring behind her, she gave the dog another push but still he continued. "Dogmeat! My God stop snoring!" She closed her eyes as it went quiet again only to open her eyes again a moment later when the snoring continued. She groaned as she pushed the dog again, she froze when she felt and arm wrap around her. She slowly looked down at black leather that covered the arm and the hand that was flat against her stomach. She quickly sat up knocking Dedric off the bed and sending him flat on his back on the hard floor. Dedric groaned as he arched his back, the fall knocking the wind out of him. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Aida growled leaning over the bed to glare at him.<p>

Dedric slowly opened one eye. "You didn't want me to go."

"Oh I highly doubt that!" Aida shook her head.

"Look you grabbed my hand and would not let go I had no choice."

"Bullshit."

"You thought I was Burke."

Aida froze her jaw tightening as she glared down at Dedric. "Out."

"What?"

"Get the hell out of my room!" she barked as she pointed at the door, Dogmeat growled at the young man lying in front of Aida.

Dedric rolled his eyes as he pushed his self up, grabbing the pieces of his armor has he left.

Aida fell back onto the bed rubbing her hands over her face, she sighed as she closed her eyes and let her arms fall to her sides. She pushed herself off the bed and hurried out the door. "Dedric!"

He glanced over his shoulder and shook his head when he saw Aida jogging after him.

She grabbed his arm pulling him to a stop. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to freak out like that."

He pulled his arm away and continued down the hall leaving Aida where she stood.

"Get your things we are going home."

Boone nodded pushing himself up from the table.

Aida walked past Boone following Dedric up the stairs that led out of the bunker.

Dedric turned around as they reached the outside of the vault. "You are a crazy bitch you know that right."

Aida swung her fist hitting Dedric in the mouth and knocking him to the ground. "Don't you ever talk to me like that!" she yelled as she stood over him.

He swung his leg around knocking her off her feet; he straddled her using his feet to keep her from kicking and holding her hands down. "I have done nothing but help you and all you have done is acted like a bitch." Dedric wiped the blood pouring out of his nose and mouth onto his shoulder. "I am a nice guy so don't try to make me out to be an asshole. You wanted me to stay last night and I did. You act as if I raped you!" he watched as Aida's jaw relaxed as she began to frown. "I just want to help you Aida, you seem like a girl who is just looking for someone to help her. I don't want anything more." He sighed letting go of her and standing up. "Just let me a friend." He held his hand out to her.

Aida stared up at him before taking his hand and pulling herself up. "I have plenty of friends."

"See what I mean. Why… why must you always fight me? I have given you no reason not to trust me."

"You don't understand."

"Well maybe you should help me. How can I understand when you won't tell me anything?"

Aida pushed her hair out of her face as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a rag, she grabbed the back of Dedric's neck pulling his face down so she could reach it. "You don't want to get involved." She whispered pushed the rag to his nose.

"I am asking to get involved Aida, the question is if you are going to let me help."


	4. Chapter 4

**I had to erase most of this chapter and retype it, I forgot that the courier does not know about his past and I figured I should wait to go into detail until Lonesome Road comes out cause I couldn't find crap on the wikia about the courier. Thank you SwankDoll and RatedRSuperStar87 for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Aida sat on the hot dirt outside the bunker with Dedric holding the now bloody rag to his face, her vault suit in a puddle around her waist.<p>

"So what is your tattoo about?"

Aida looked over at her forearm turning it so Dedric could view it better. "I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." She smiled looking up at him. "It was my mother's favorite verse, my father always read it to me when I was younger." She watched as Dedric ran his fingers over it. "This is why they sought to finish Project Purity, for my mother."

"What is Project Purity exactly?"

"Clean water for all of the capitol wasteland. My father died protecting it, I almost died activating it."

"So you are somewhat of a hero."

Aida shook her head. "My father was the hero; I was just finishing what he started like I promised I would."

"And who is Burke?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

Dedric looked down at the vault suite. "Were you raised in vault 101 or your father? Or just found it scavenging?"

"I was raised in the vault."

"Really?"

Aida nodded.

"What was that like?"

"Relaxing." Aida laughed. "Not worrying about radiation or where I would sleep, what I was going to eat or where I could find clean water. I had an education, a safe home and my father." She looked up at Dedric pushing the worn hat up so she could see his eyes. "What about you, did you grow up here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know to tell you the truth."

She raised her eyebrow. "How do you not know?"

"Maybe we could talk about this some other time." Dedric stood up holding his hand out to Aida. "I think it may be best if we head back to the 38."

"We?" She took his hand letting him pull her to her feet. "I think it may be best for me to stay here."

"At least come to the strip for a bit, you haven't even got to enjoy it. Your letter won't arrive for at least a month."

Aida stared at him putting her hands on her hip.

"You seem like you could use some fun and I could defiantly go for a weekend off." Dedric smiled. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p>Aida pulled the scarf over her face as she followed behind Boone and Dedric, Dogmeat close by her side and Fawkes following closely behind the pack. Aida wrapped her arms around herself as she scanned the darkness in front of them, she cursed herself she should have known that her upgrades were nothing but a fraud. She hated the night, never knowing what was coming or where they would be coming from.<p>

Dedric slowed down till he was next to Aida pulling the scarf away from her face so he could see her expression. "You alright?"

Aida nodded pulling the side of the scarf from his hand.

"Don't worry" he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "You have more than enough body guards."

She sighed pushing his arm away.

Boone stopped in front of them putting his hand up and signaling them to stop. Dedric hurried up next to him pulling the binoculars from around his neck to his eyes.

"Legionaries?"

"Assassin's" Dedric clarified to Boone as he counted the men. "I thought killing Caesar would stop them from pursuit, there are six of them." He glanced back at Aida who held the plasma rifle in her hands. "Why don't you three go into the gas station, we can draw them away from you and pick them off with snipers before they even realize what is going on."

Aida nodded to Fawkes to follow her; she hurried across the wasteland pushing the old door open. "Fawkes get this board off and lay some traps, we can hold them off I highly doubt those two will be protecting us." She stepped back as Fawkes pulled at the board trying to give enough room for Aida's rifle. She hurried through the small area cutting the lights so they would not give away their positions. She hurried next to Fawkes as the mutant began to drop the bear traps for Aida to set, she quickly latched them open be careful of her hands. She took a deep breath as she settle rifle on the ridge of the window closing one eyes as she scanned the area with the sights praying that the plasmas low glow wouldn't draw to much attention. Her finger sat steady on the trigger as one of the men dressed in a dark red armor slowly walked towards them. She jumped when a shot rang through the air, breaking through the front of the man's skull. She stared in disbelief as the man dropped to his knees, blood pouring down his face as he fell forward.

Dedric held his pipboy in the air swaying it back and forth trying to bring the Legion's attention to himself and Boone, he pulled a stick of dynamite from the bag next to Boone using Benny's lighter to light it. He tossed it towards the Legionaries using his finger to broadcast his whistle as the Legionaries whipped their heads around. "Yeah over here you dumb fuckers." He smiled as he waved his arms frantically in the air.

Boone's sniper rifle fired again taking down another Legion assassin. "It seems your girl isn't as defenseless as you may think."

"What?" Dedric quickly looked through the binoculars catching sight of Aida as she jammed the butt of her plasma rifle into one of the men's until he fell to the ground only to bring her combat boot down hard on the man's skull. He watched as Aida and her mutant quickly picked off the Legion as if they were nothing more than mere raiders.

Aida smiled as the last man fell to the ground putting her rifle back into its place on her back. She pulled her shirt up using the front of it to wipe the splatter to wipe the blood off her face.

"That was quite impressive!" Boone remarked as he followed after Dedric towards Aida.

"I have fought worst. The Enclave put up a much harder fight then they did." She chuckled as she pushed her hair behind her ears trying to hide the flush on her cheeks.

"Where does a vault dweller learn to fight like that?" Dedric smirked picking up Aida's bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"I am more than just a girl who grew up in a vault; I think I have proved that more than once today."

"Yes I saw the damage you did to Dedric's face." Bonne smirked.

"Boone!" Dedric smiled as he covered his heart with his hand. "Is that a smile I see? So out of character for you! Now that is an accomplishment to be proud of Aida the whole seven months we have traveled together I have never seen Boone crack a joke."

Aida smiled stepping over a corpse and past the men. "Perhaps we should continue? I could use a shower."

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you RatedRSuperstar87 for your reveiw and thank you everyone who is reading.**

* * *

><p>Aida watched the dirt run down her legs and sweep down the drain at her feet. She couldn't believe that the Brotherhood was in hiding out here, that these NCR bastards had chased that chapter away and killed more than half of them. She sighed taking hold of her dog tags and running her fingers across her name. Sarah would never let someone chase her and her family into hiding she would die fighting; especially from the purpose of these children the majority of them were younger than her. She finished washing and wrapped her towel around her body as she stepped out of the shower wrapping an extra towel around her hair. She sat down on the edge of her bed slowly touching the words that were forever marked on her arm, she missed home… badly. Every state had been new problems, new people searching for a new hero to save them, and this was no different she could see that everyone was looking for Dedric to save them. She had not quite figured out from what but the way people looked at him and how everyone knew his name, he was just another pawn in a sick man's game. He seemed more like a player in the game than the man running the show.<p>

"Aida?"

She looked at the door as a strong knock shook it; she grabbed her pistol from the desk holding it to her side as she slowly opened the door.

Dedric smiled. "She insisted on bringing you cookies."

Aida looked up at the large mutant in a stretched out sun dress and a worn sun hat staring down at her.

The mutant elbowed Dedric. "Oh this is Lily she takes care of all of us, we just refer to her as Grandma."

"Grandma?"

Dedric smiled with a shrug. "Are you going to invite us in or did they not teach you manners in that vault of yours?"

She stood aside motioning for the two to step in.

"Here sweetheart" Lily held the tray of cookies out to Aida.

"Oh, um thank you." She stared at the plate never had she heard of a mutant that could bake. "Just have a seat I need to get dressed." Aida quickly disappeared into the bathroom pulling the yellow dress with her that she had found in the hotel rooms dresser. She quickly pulled it over her head pulling the zipper up her back and running a brush through her wet tangled hair.

"We are all going to dinner I thought you might like to join us." Dedric smiled as she walked into the main room.

"Yeah can Fawkes come?"

"Of course Lily is joining us I don't see why he couldn't." He smiled standing up and straightening the white button up shirt that had bunched itself up at the bottom. Meet us at the tops I have someone I would like you to meet.

* * *

><p>Aida stepped through the double doors leading into The Tops casino her hair in loose ringlets and light makeup on her eyes. Fawkes shook his head he had not seen Aida so dressed up since they had left the Capitol. She smiled when she saw Dedric standing next to the main desk his arms folded against his chest.<p>

"Wow" His jaw dropped when she stopped in front of him.

"Looks good huh? I found all this in the hotel room; I am surprised that the shoes fit." She laughed holding her leg up and showing him the yellow heels that matched the sundress.

"I have a dress that I found at a hotel that I am sure you would be stunning in." He smiled pushing his back off the counter and holding his arm out for her.

She slid her arm through the small gap and let him lead her towards the dining area.

"Now have an open mind about this." Dedric covered her hand with his own. "I thought maybe you would have more trust in letting me help you if I showed you what I am trying to do for the Mojave."

She raised her eyebrow as she looked up at him.

"Just have an open mind, alright?"

"I…"

"Just please try."

"Fine" Aida sighed rolling her eyes.

"Thank you." Dedric smiled squeezing her hand.

Aida's heart began to race as they neared the table full of people; it had been so long since she had been around so many people. She smiled the best she could trying not to show how nervous she was.

"This is Aida" Dedric smiled looking down at her. "She's part of the Brotherhood chapter in the capitol, he winked at Veronica. "And apparently a big hero out there."

"Aida?" Veronica hurried from her chair over to Aida. "You are the Aida?"

"I think so?" Aida looked from Veronica to Dedric.

"They tell stories about you! About how you and Liberty Prime defeated the Enclave." Veronica smiled grabbing Aida's arm and reading the tattoo. "It is you!" she tapped the tattoo with her finger. "That's Project Purity!"

Aida smiled she had never received such a welcome in the Capitol. Veronica pulled her from Dedric to where she had sat, pulling an extra chair from the table next to them. "Sit you have to tell me everything about the battle."

"Okay?" Aida laughed sitting between Veronica and Boone.

Dedric sat down next to Benny who had a mountain of papers in front of him. He watched Aida as she talked and laughed with Veronica, smiling at her every time she glanced over at him causing her to blush. Everyone slowly left as the hours began to pass leaving just the four of them. "Veronica?" he waited for her to look up at him. "If you mind me interrupting for just a moment I would like Aida to meet Benny."

Aida raised her eyebrow. "Benny?" She looked between the man in the checkered suit and Dedric.

"This is the man who shot me, twice… in the head."

Benny groaned as he rolled his eyes.

Dedric chuckled.

"They are trying to make an independent Vegas. Free from the Legion, NCR and Mr. House." Veronica smiled.

"Mr. House?"

"You will meet him later also you will meet Yes Man."

"Yes Man?" Aida shook her head.

"We can explain further when you meet him."

* * *

><p>Aida looked at Benny as they stood in the elevator. "Why did you let him live?" she looked up at Dedric.<p>

"He had a good plan." Dedric shrugged watching as the numbers on the elevator changed.

"But he tried to kill you."

"I thought I would be the better person and not do him the same injustice." He smiled looking down at her.

Aida rolled her eyes.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Benny groaned as the elevator doors opened.

"Well I am running this now so you don't have to think about anything." Dedric gave him a dirty look as he grabbed Aida's hand and led her out into the suite.

Aida studied the securitrons as Dedric led her down the stairs, her jaw dropped when she saw the large computer screen.

"This is Yes Man; he controls the bots and most of the strip. He follows our commands and tells me what we need to know about securing independence for the strip."

She stared at the overly happy face on the computer screen.

"We plan to take the dam from both the Legion and the NCR. We have already involved the help from The Boomers, Great Khans and the Enclave."

Aida ripped her hand from his and began backing away. "The Enclave?"

"Aida I know something happened between you and the Enclave but these soldiers are not like that. They want to help to right their wrongs."

"No, the Enclave is not someone who rights their wrongs."

"Look you promised to have an open mind." Dedric frowned. "Please just hear me out on all of this; we can meet them if it will make you feel any better."

"You are an idiot for thinking they are trust worthy. Did you know that the President was a robot like this?" She motioned towards Yes Man. "That he was taking commands from a horrible psychotic man? You don't even know what I went through to stop their control on Project Purity and then on the Capitol."

"Aida you don't understand. The NCR wiped out the entire Enclave in this area, these ones that are left disagreed with a lot of the orders they were given."

"Then they should not have followed them."

"It is not that easy. They were soldiers fighting for a better tomorrow they did what they were told."

"Is that a joke? Do you know what happen to Fawkes? What the government did to him? What everyone in most of the vaults had to go through because of our government?" She shook her head. "They created these super mutants and then wanted to kill every single one of them off even though there are ones like Lily and Fawkes. They even wanted to murder ghouls who had no choice in the matter of what they had become." She sighed. "They kidnapped me and tried to murder me when I refused to put a virus in the water that would've murdered more than half of the people in the wasteland."

"They aren't like that Aida. If you would only give them a chance you would see that."

She folded her arms across her chest. "What else did you want to show me?"

"Well I figured you would be interested in meeting Mr. House and the technology that had been keeping him alive since you are with the Brotherhood."

"The Brotherhood is interested in pre-war weapons."

"It's still quite interesting." He nodded towards an elevator.

Aida followed him staying silent as they waited for the elevator to reach its floor. She stepped out staring at the man at the end of the long walk way.

"He won't bite." Dedric grabbed her hand leading her towards the old man. "This Aida is Mr. House, Mr. House this is Aida."

"Is he dead?"

"No he is very much alive, the Followers have been studying his technology and I though it may be wise to keep him out for a few days till they finished with their bug."

"Why do you not just kill him?"

"We need his information."

"And you assume he will give it to you willingly?" Aida stared up at the old man who stared right back at her.

"No but I am sure we can find a way to get it."

"I… I think I have seen enough for tonight Dedric. I could really use a drink."

Dedric nodded taking Aida's hand again. He led her back to the elevator and out into the suite hurrying to the other elevator. "There is a cocktail lounge, we can have a private drink and the view is outstanding."

Aida followed Dedric out of the elevator; she walked to the glass putting her hands against it as she stared out at the wasteland.

Dedric smiled as Aida kicked off her shoes and sat down on the ledge of the window, he quickly poured them each a drink and sat down next to her.

"It's amazing up here." She sighed taking the drink.

"I know that was a lot to take in but I want you to trust me. We have both been through so much and are still going through much more, I want to help you and maybe even request help from you."

Aida frowned looking out the window as she took a drink from the wine glass. "I will help you however I can Dedric."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again RatedRSuperstar87 and SwankDoll for the reveiws, Oh and yes I planned on mentioning OWB more of Dedric explaining why he has surgery scars to Aida but I figured it wouldn't be until they become more intimate with eachother. Sorry for the short chapter it's my day off so I'm starting on the next one now. Thanks to all the readers.**

* * *

><p>Dedric watched Aida as she stared out of the large window smiling when she looked over at him.<p>

"What are you staring at?"

"You look very beautiful tonight."

Aida rolled her eyes as she took a drink. "Flattery is not going to get you between my legs."

Dedric laughed. "I never stated that I was trying to do that."

"It does not need to be stated."

"Well I can assure you that I will not be between your legs unless you ask." He laughed taking another drink.

Aida rolled her eyes.

Dedric stood up and walked to the radio turning up the volume before he returned to Aida. He held his hand out to her.

She looked up at him raising her eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you dance?"

"Of course I dance."

"Would you like to?"

Aida smiled taking his hand. "Why independent Vegas?"

"It seemed like the logical choice."

"But what about protection?"

"I upgraded a whole bunker full of securitrons and upgraded the ones on the strip."

Aida sighed resting her head on his shoulder; she was more than just a little a drunk. Between the slowly rotating room that made the wasteland slowly move and Dedric slowly moving around she felt as if her legs were going to give out at any moment. "Would you mind if maybe we finished our drinks in your room?" she whispered gripping the back of the collar of his shirt trying to keep herself stable.

"Yeah" Dedric smiled holding onto her waist when she didn't let go of his arm. He laughed as she stumbled with him towards the elevator occasionally spilling her drink onto the floor.

She tipped her head back as she poured the rest of the wine into her mouth swallowing it.

"I have more in the suite." He laughed as she handed the glass to him. Dedric carefully helped Aida into his room across from the elevator trying to keep quite not to wake everyone. He helped Aida onto the large bed disappearing as she began pulling the yellow heels off. He carefully filled the glasses trying to be careful not to spill any on to the floor. He smiled as he walked through the door; Aida had crawled under his blankets her dress discarded on the floor next to her shoes. He kicked his shoes off as he unbuttoned the white shirt draping it over a chair as he made his way to the bed.

Aida slowly opened her eyes when the bed dipped quickly crawling into Dedric's arm and laying her head on his chest. "I just didn't want to be alone." She whispered tracing the scar that covered his heart.

Dedric smiled running his fingers along her arm.

* * *

><p>Aida opened her eyes to the smell of food, her stomach growling as it filled the room. She stared at the news article on the wall too scared of waking Dedric if she moved, her legs were tangled with his, her head still resting on his chest, and his fingers wrapped around her hand that lay across the scar on his chest. It seemed as if she had been staring at that stupid article for hours when Dedric finally moved, his arm rubbing Aida's side as he took a deep breath and attempted to stretch his legs with Aida's tangled between them. She slowly lifted her head her mouth opening in a silent scream as her skin seemed to pull away from his.<p>

Dedric laughed touching the red spot on her face that had been on his chest the entire night.

"I should probably get back, I'm sure Dogmeat needs to go potty."

"You named your dog Dogmeat?"

"Yes I did." Aida smiled sliding out of the bed and quickly picking the dress from the floor.

"Well I'll join I'm sure Rex would like to meet your Dogmeat, he doesn't meet very many dogs that he doesn't have to kill."

"Okay I'll meet you in the casino in five?" Aida smiled pulling her heels on.

Dedric pulled the white shirt on as he walked with Aida to the elevator. "Five minutes" he pointed at her as the elevator closed. He pulled the cap from the small hook where it always hung pulling it over his messy hair as he walked into the bathroom. "Rex!" he leaned out of the door way trying to rush through brushing his teeth. The dog stuck his head out of the kitchen doorway tilting it to the side as he looked at Dedric. "We are going outside." The dog let out a snort. "Oh come on I traveled across the Mojave to get you that brain the least you can do is come play nice with a pretty girls dog." He pointed at the dog with his tooth brush narrowing his eyes. "If you deal with the hat we can go see Christine this week." The dog huffed as he walked towards the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Dedric carefully buckled the leather armor into place strapping the metal shoulder pieces into place before pulling on the heavy NCR boots.

"Where are you going?"

He looked up to see Aida standing in the door way.

"I have some things I need to go check up on and I have to drop off this case of stuff off." He nodded toward the large suitcase. "You want to come?"

"Yeah but I don't have armor."

Dedric walked over to the armoire shifting through the armor that he had that was still in good condition. "I found this at a hotel." I pulled out the light black armor. "It was always too small for me but it should fit you just fine."

Aida took the suit looking it over as she disappeared from the room and headed for the bathroom.

Dedric slipped the large aviator glasses on and picked up the suit case leaning against the wall next to the elevator. "Wow" he smiled when Aida stepped out of the bathroom, the tight leather suit clinging to every curve on her body.

"It looks like it would be uncomfortable but it feels like a second skin." She smiled running her hands across the leather.

"I like it."

"You would." Cass mumbled as she walked past them rolling her eyes.

Dedric rolled his eyes.

Aida stepped into the elevator with Dedric crouching down to retie her combat boots. "So where are we going?"

"A science facility."

"Oh… How far?"

"Right outside the casino." Dedric smiled as he stepped out of the elevator.

Aida raised her eyebrow as she followed him outside. "I don't see anything."

"You will" he smiled wrapping his hand around her waist as he pulled out the transporter.

* * *

><p>Dedric caught Aida as her knees gave out; he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. Her face was pale and covered with a damp sweat.<p>

"What the fuck just happened?" She croaked trying to catch her breath.

"We um teleported."

"Teleported?"

"Yeah we are big mountain now."

Aida groaned draping her arm across her eyes.

"I have to go give these things to some people, just lay here and relax for a moment."

Aida sighed as the cool air from the vent above her rushed onto to her skin; the buzzing of the vent was becoming rather annoying. She jumped when she felt something metal and cold touch her arm, crawling up the bed and staring at the three monitors in front of her. She tilted her head to the side looking the robot up and down. She slowly inched her way out of the bed running out past the bot. "Dedric!" Aida looked over her shoulder to see the bot following her. "Dedric!" she screeched running on the other side of the table.

"Aida?"

She whipped her head towards Dedric running towards him. "I don't have my gun!" she hurried behind him looking over his shoulder.

"I won't harm you little teddy bear."

Aida's eyes went wide as she looked at Dedric. "I am not anyone's teddy bear."

Dedric laughed as Aida tightened her arms around his stomach keeping him between herself and the bot. "She won't hurt you Aida she's just interested in humans that's all she refers to me as her teddy bear also."

Aida watched as the bot began making awkward noises, it was making her rather uncomfortable. "What is it doing?" she whispered peering over Dedric's shoulder.

"I think you touching me is getting her off." Dedric laughed.

Aida quickly let go of Dedric punching him in the shoulder, she jumped when the bots noises became louder and more intense.

Dedric couldn't help but laugh as Aida stared wide eyed at Dala, she turned to him giving him a nasty look. "Aida she's harmless I promise." He reached out taking Aida's hand and pulling her to him. "We are like her porn all we have to do is sit here and breath maybe shake hands or something."

"That is disgusting!" Aida groaned looking over at the bot.

"Yeah well it's not as bad as 8 giving me duct tape and cram to masturbate with."

"Eww" Aida looked up at him raising her eyebrow.

"I didn't use it." Dedric laughed. "Well I ate it but I didn't do what he thought I was going to do with it."

Aida looked over at the bot as it became silent.

Dedric cleared his throat keeping hold of Aida's hand as he moved towards Dala. "Aida this is Dr. Dala, she is amazingly smart and beautiful." He smiled. "Dala this is Aida she's helping me with some things back in the Mojave. Aida why don't you go relax, there is food and plenty to drink here. I'll be back soon I need to speak with the Doctors."

"Okay?" Aida slowly slid past the bot keeping her back flat against the wall.

* * *

><p>Aida sat on the couch watching the small securitron move around the room searching for plates, she sighed pulling her legs up to her chest. For the first time since she had met Dedric she actually missed him. She stood up walking to the fridge and taking one of the beer she cracked it open as walked out onto the balcony leaning over the edge and watching as the sun set behind the large crater.<p>

"You okay?" Dedric frowned when he saw Aida alone; he ran his hand across her back.

"It's just a lot of weirdness to take in all at once." She shrugged running her finger over the top of the beer bottle. "I mean believe me I have seen a lot of weird stuff." She smiled. "But never had I had a brain in a floating robot masturbate to me moving and breathing."

Dedric laughed resting his arms on the railing.

Aida sighed resting her head on his arm and closing his eyes. "You know after the years it took to get this far it's nice to know that at the end of the day I have someone who actually enjoys being in my company."

"Oh you will have to introduce this wonderful person to me."

She smiled poking him the ribs. "Funny"

Dedric sighed resting his chin on top of her head.

"How did you find this place?"

"A satellite. Thought it was some kind of movie night that the NCR was doing but nope it was a bunch of crazy scientist who wanted my brain."

"They took your brain?"

"For awhile yeah, even got to have a nice little conversation with it."

"You talked to your brain."

"Yup and I have to say it is rather bitchy and stuck up. It apparently thinks that I am an idiot."

Aida giggled as she pulled her head away and looked up at him. "Your brain is a bitch?"

"Very it took a lot of convincing to get it to agree that we were better as a whole than separate from each other."

"How did you even survive without it, that's not logical?"

"Well tesla coils." He sighed. "They took my brain, spine and heart."

"Is that what that scar is on your chest?"

He nodded. "I have one down my back too."

"So you have everything back now?"

"Yeah I mean I would have been fine without it but it just felt weird knowing they weren't there ya know?"

"But you have no scar on your head, well except for your bullet wound." She reached up running her fingers across his forehead.

"Well after my brain was back I opted on growing this Mohawk and with help of the think tank I didn't have to go through the process of waiting for my hair to grow out and looking like an idiot while it did. I mean it's a bitch because it's hard to do and then I have to put some much stuff in it to keep it in place while I travel but the ladies flock to me like I'm a pretty dress."

"A pretty dress?"

"Yeah you know, mint condition, no dirt or damage."

Aida shook her head. "I have a piece of my brain in my house back at the Capitol."

"Really?" Dedric smiled and looked down at her.

"Yeah some crazy hillbillies stole it from me, found it at the bottom of a boat."

"Well it seems like you have had as many strange encounters as I have." He wrapped his arm around her pulling her against his side as they watched the sun disappear completely.


	8. Chapter 8

Burke twisted the lighter in his hands as his mercs poured the small can of gasoline around the store the old man in frantic tears as he watched the men, blood running into his mouth filling it with the dull metal taste.

"I swear she only bought food and ammunition! She didn't say where she was going!" The man cried looking up at Burke and twisting his hands in the rope. "Please I have a family."

Burke rolled his eyes lighting the cigarette. "Why protect someone you barely know then?"

"I'm not protecting anyone I told you the truth please sir."

Burke grabbed the man by the throat blowing the smoke into his face. "Then your truth is not enough." He pushed the man back knocking the chair over and causing the man to smack his head hard on the counter behind him knocking him out. "Torch this fucking shit hole, leave no evidence we were here." He barked at his men as he turned around and walked out of the store.

The small town of people sat tied next to the store, a young woman trying her best to comfort a crying child, many began screaming in horror as the store went up in flames.

"Is she really worth this to you people?" Burke yelled glaring at the people. "You will all die if I receive no information on where she was traveling." He grabbed the motel owner by the throat lifting the woman off the ground. "Where was she going?" The woman chocked as she struggled to free herself from his tight grip. Burke pulled out his gun shooting one of the men who sat bound on the ground in the head causing the people to scream. "I will begin to start picking each of you off one by one until someone tells me where she was headed!" He threw the girl to the ground and moved to the next man pushing the gun against his head. "Where did she go?" He growled.

"I… I don't know." The man sobbed looking up at Burke.

He clenched his jaw as he pulled the trigger, the man's blood splattering across his suit. He moved to the next person pushing the gun against her head. "Where did she fucking go?" He barked pushing the gun harder against the woman's head.

"Nevada…" the woman chocked closing her eyes. "She was headed to Nevada."

"Why?" he growled leaning closer to the woman's face. "What is in Nevada?"

"I don't know, she was headed for California looking for assistance and I told her that the NCR was strong in Nevada right now and she could seek aid from them." The woman chocked. "That's all I know I swear!"

"Shall we kill them boss?" The merc smiled as he looked at the small town that was gathered and bound in front of the small store.

"No… Let them go." Burke sighed. "By the time anyone grows enough balls to come after us we will be long gone."

The merc nodded as he signaled the men to begin untying the people.

Burke walked away disappearing into the shadows, he reached into his jacket pulling out the worn photo. He frowned as he leaned against the rock folding the picture in half so only Aida shown; his fingers traced her face as he closed his eyes.

"Nevada then or shall we just go straight for California?"

Burke quickly tucked the picture back into his pocket as he cleared his throat. "No we hit Nevada first."


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you as always for the review/favs/alert._

* * *

><p>Aida sat in the safe house looking over the old power armor that lined the shelves; she ran her hands across the books that lay perfectly lined on the shelf above the armor. She wiped the dust onto her pants as she walked towards the ladder that led out of the bunker, squinting as she looked up through the entrance. "Still nothing?"<p>

Fawkes shook his head looking down at her.

She sighed, sliding down the concrete and pulling her knees against her chest and resting her head on top of them.

"Aida?"

She hurried to her feet looking up the ladder.

"Dedric's been shot." Veronica looked down at her.

"Can you get him down here?"

"I don't know, he keeps drifting in and out of conciseness I can't keep awake."

"If you can get him down to where I can reach him I'm sure I could manage to get him down the rest of the way." Aida called.

"Okay" Veronica hurried over to where Dedric was slumped on the floor, his hand wrapped around his stomach. "Hey" she gently patted his face getting him to open his eyes. "Aida's going to help you but I need you to stay awake long enough to get down the ladder."

Dedric nodded taking Veronica's hand, groaning as she helped him towards the ladder.

Veronica held onto the straps that help the metal pieces on Dedric's leather armor as he slowly tried to make his way down the ladder, Aida's hands reaching out to his back to keep him from falling. Aida yelped as Dedric fell backwards taking Aida with him to the floor his body trapping her underneath.

"Umm… Veronica?"

Veronica hurried down the ladder anchoring her legs on either side of Dedric and wrapped her arms under his armpits pulling him off of Aida who quickly rushed out from under him.

"Help me get him to a cot?"

Veronica nodded keeping her arms wrapped around Dedric while Aida grabbed his legs.

"Where is he shot?" Aida breathed as she helped Veronica carefully lay him on the cot.

"Somewhere on his leg, but I think it was clean exit because he has a hole on each side of his armor. His shoulder and his stomach, his stomach is the worst."

Aida nodded quickly working to free Dedric from the armor. "How long has he been going unconscious?"

"Right before we got here."

Aida tossed the armor aside, she studied the wounds before grabbing her bag and digging out her medical supplies. She filled an old mug full of alcohol dropping the scalpels and tweezers into the clear liquid. "Are you squeamish?"

Veronica shook her head. "I'll do whatever you need."

"I need you to sterilize your hands why I clean the area around the wounds. It looks like I am going to have to cut open his shoulder and more than likely his stomach to make sure I get the bullets." Aida looked up at Veronica as she took the bandana and tied it around her head keep her short hair up and out of the way. "I don't have anything to hold the area open so I am going to need you to use your hands."

"My hands?"

"Yeah just hold it open so I can see." Aida picked up the scalpel and carefully cut the wound on Dedric's stomach open wider.

"What if he wakes up?"

"Then we hit him on the head with something very heavy." Aida smiled guiding Veronica's hands to where she needed him. She put the small flash light in her mouth as she began to dig into Dedric's abdomen, searching for any sign of the bullet. She found it pulling it out and tossing it into the mug next to her. She carefully stitched the organ shut that had been pierced by the bullets path. She pulled Veronica's hands away. "Do you know how to stitch?"

Veronica nodded.

"Good take this and start working on the while I clean his shoulder." Aida moved to Dedric's arm cutting the wound open wider so her fingers could fit. She searched for the bullet quickly finding it and tossing it into the mug. She quickly stitched it shut before moving onto his leg. "There's a blood back in my bag and some I.V. line." She studied Dedric's leg checking the damage before she closed it.

Veronica watched as the needle broke through Dedric's skin, Aida quickly hooking the tubing and blood flowed through the twisted rubber line and into the young man's arm that still lay unconscious.

Aida dropped her hands with a sigh looking over at Veronica who gave her weak smile. "Maybe we should get cleaned up?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Very very like hmmm fluffy (I think is the word people use on here) chapter thanks to me listening to One Republics Secrets. _

_Anyways thanks for the favs/alerts/reviews!_

* * *

><p>Aida hurried out of her chair and next to Dedric as he groaned painfully taking in a deep breath. "Don't move." She whispered running her hand down the side of his face. "The stitching has taken yet."<p>

He opened his eyes to see Aida smiling weakly at him. "What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He rubbed his hand across his forehead as his eyes tightly closed. "All I remember is being overrun by Legionaries."

"You were shot." She gently pulled the blanket down revealing his abdomen. "This was the worst of them all."

Dedric slowly pushed himself on his elbows so he could see the wound. "Damn"

Aida nodded. "Some of it is my fault, I couldn't get to the bullet." She reached for the small canister on the table behind Dedric's head. "Three of them, stomach, shoulder, and leg." She held the bullets out to him.

He sighed as he took the canister and lay back onto the pillow tilting the clear container and watching as the bullets rolled and clicked against each other. His hand slowly dropped, resting the bullets on his chest and looking up at Aida. Her head slightly tilted to the side and a small smile on her face staring into the dark blue eyes watching her. Dedric smiled when her tongue flickered out to wet her lips pulling her bottom lip between her teeth her grey eyes never breaking away from his. He reached his hand out brushing his thumb under her bottom lip. Aida's eyes quickly fluttering close and her mouth parting as she slowly breathed out feeling the bed dip as Dedric pushed himself onto his elbows, his hand softly grabbing Aida's chin and pulling her face closer to his. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck, helping him hold his head up when his lips softly touched hers. Their lips never parting while Dedric laid back onto the pillow, Aida's hand moving to the bed to keep her weight off him. She followed him when his lips parted and his tongue slowly moved to find hers, his hand moving its way through her hair to rest the behind her ear staying entangled in the shoulder length hair that looked black in the dark lighting of the bunker. Aida broke away resting her forehead against Dedric's as she slowly caught her breath. He opened his eyes staring at Aida's closed ones softly kissing her before he reluctantly pulled his hand away from her face, tracing down her jaw as he did so. He pulled her hand, which was still anchored next to his head, kissing her palm before he placed it onto his chest wrapping his fingers around it and letting out a heavy sigh.

Aida touched her lips, slowly opening her eyes to see Dedric's wide crooked smile. "I don't want you to get hurt." Was all she choked out.

"I think it's a little late for that Aida." He chuckled touching her face watching as she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. "I have wanted to do that for a long time."

Aida smiled covering his hand that held her face with her own.

He put her palm to his mouth again lightly kissing it. "Whatever you are running from I will be right there with you." Dedric breathed against her hand.

Her heart dropped as she opened her eyes, she smiled running her thumb across his lips giggling when he nipped at it.

* * *

><p>Dedric's arm wrapped around his stomach as he watched Aida stuff the Med-X into her jacket, flashing her a weak smile when she looked up at him.<p>

"Ready?" She sighed walking over to him.

"I think as ready as I'm ever going to be." He groaned as Aida bent down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder helping him to his feet.

"Come on you need some fresh air. Veronica has a chair set up outside." She stumbled as she tried to help him towards the ladder. "Take it very slow. The Stimpacks can only heal so much at a time and I don't want you to open the wounds."

Dedric nodded taking hold of the ladder, Aida following closely behind him in case he couldn't do it. Fawkes grabbed Dedric by the back of his shirt pulling him up the rest of the way. "Ah" Dedric doubled over grabbing his stomach. Fawkes cocked his head and bent down. "Got to be easy big guy." He smiled patting Fawkes on his huge arm.

Aida took Fawkes hand letting him help her out of the bunker, she flashed him a wide smile and wrapped her arm the best she could around his waist as they followed behind Veronica and Dedric Dogmeat pushing his nose into her palm.

Veronica helped him into the worn chair just outside the old shack that housed the entrance to the bunker. He winced putting his arm across his stomach again.

"You okay?" Aida whispered as she knelt down beside him.

"I'm fine." He smiled tucking her hair behind her ear, the wind blowing it into her face.

She knelt into the dirt next to time lacing her fingers with his and resting her head on his arm.

Veronica smiled as she watched. "Maybe we should go back in for a bit." She whispered looking up at the huge mutant.

Dedric sighed, resting his chin atop Aida's head closing his eyes and enjoying the warm breeze that blew her hair under his neck surrounding him with the smell of flowers from Aida's scavenged shampoo.


	11. Chapter 11

Dedric propped himself against the old bus stop in Freeside rereading the letter. He looked up as a King passed him. "Hey buddy you think I could have one." He nodded to the cigarette pack in the man's shirt pocket.

"Sure" the man pulled one out tossing it to Dedric.

"Thanks" he pulled Benny's lighter from his pocket lighting the cigarette that lazily rested between his lips and returning to study the letter more. He looked up when he heard ED-D's familiar noises.

"Filthy habit." Aida frowned pulling the cigarette from his mouth and tossing it to the ground.

"He's taken quite the liking to you." He nodded to the eye bot that hovered next to Aida.

"He is cute." She giggled putting her hands on the bot. "Aren't you?" she cooed causing ED-E to beep and click.

Dedric shook his head smiling. "You're babying him too much and he's becoming too soft."

"No" Aida cooed at ED-E again resting her head on the cool metal. "What's that?" she nodded to the paper in Dedric's hand.

He held it out to her. "Here read it."

"Who is Ulysses?" she looked up at him.

"I don't know but every where I have gone he has been there. Always a step ahead of me."

Aida raised her eyebrow looking back down at the letter. "What is The Divide?"

He sighed pushing himself up right, wincing and grabbing his stomach in the process.

"Dedric?" she frowned putting her hand on his cheek.

"Something happened there and it's made the land a death trap."

"But what does it have to do with you?"

Dedric closed his eyes. "I don't know." He lied, to ashamed to look at Aida.

"Well I say we go there and see what he wants."

"Aida…"

She put her hand up stopping him. "I'm going with you."

"But…"

She grabbed his face with both hands. "I am going with you Dedric." She quickly kissed him before turning around. "We better hurry and prepare so we can leave as quickly as possible."

* * *

><p>"Wow" Aida remarked as she traced the graffiti that littered the wreckage, Dogmeat whining behind her.<p>

Dedric sighed rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes.

"You're Courier Six?"

Dedric nodded as he slide down a wrecked truck.

She frowned and walked over to him, crouching down and pulling his hands away from his face. "You okay?"

"No" he sighed grabbing Aida and pulling her into his arms.

Aida yelped, Dedric catching her by surprise. She relaxed and put her head under his chin.

Dedric buried his face into her hair tightly closing his eyes.

"This is something more to you than just a place in the wasteland, isn't it?" she whispered slowly pulling away from him so she could see his face.

"What… What happen in there…" Dedric looked away.

"Dedric?" Aida frowned wiping the stray hot tear from the corner of his eye. She kissed his forehead and softy wrapped her arms around his neck, Dedric wrapping his arms around her back crushing her to his chest. "What happened?"

"There was a small settlement." He sighed. "A place I called home, a place I loved… And I destroyed it."

"How?" Aida breathed snuggling closer to his neck.

"It was just a quite small town, but then it grew. The bigger it got the more attention we drew… The NCR…" he shook his head. "All I remember is delivering a package after I had left. I took the job because I wanted to see home again, friends… people I called family." He tightened his grip around Aida burying his face into the dark brown hair with just a hint of red to make it shine in the setting sun. "I didn't hear about what happened until I returned for payment. I was questioned by the NCR; there was nothing I could tell them. They thought I was a terrorist."

"Did you know what was in that package?"

"No…" he whispered so low he wasn't sure Aida heard him. "If I had… I would have never brought it there."

"Dedric" she pulled his arms, freeing herself from his tight embrace. "You can't blame yourself for what happened." She wiped the wet streaks from his face. "I know how you feel; I blamed myself for my father's death. Sometimes I find myself still feeling guilty. But you had no idea of knowing you were only doing your job as a Courier." She kissed his nose. "If it wasn't you it would have been another courier."

Dedric sighed resting his forehead on Aida's and closing his eyes.

"Maybe we should just set up camp here for the night."

He nodded looking at Aida as she adjusted herself to sit in his lap without hurting him.

* * *

><p>Aida's eyes flew open as a hand enclosed her mouth her arms flying upwards towards the silhouette, her screams muffled as she fought against the stranger. She screamed for Dedric only to be silenced quickly as a needle broke the soft skin of her neck her world immediately becoming hazy. She reached for Dedric catching his hand, it slipped from her fingers falling limply onto the ground. Two syringes lay on the ground next to Dedric and the large dog at his feet. She fought to keep her eyes open but the poison quickly over took her bringing her into the darkness of her mind.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_The reason why Dedric remembers The Divide is because I find it rather stupid that the Courier (who according to Ulysses and the wiki shaped the community and made it thrive.) has no memory of The Divide which is his home. The writers of the story could of at least made it to where your Courier refers to either people they knew or they see familar things which jogs their memory. I don't understand how some one who had such an impact on a place for so long would have no memory of it. Doesn't make sense. That and it's fanfiction. if I wrote word for word from the game what would be the point? You are suppose to make it your own and so I am.._

* * *

><p>Aida opened her eyes to a dimly lit room, her head was pounding and she tightly closed her eyes again. She could Dedric faintly above the low humming that surrounded her; she groaned rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself to her hands and knees.<p>

"I told you to come alone."

She looked towards the voice of the man who had his back to her, her waist felt heavy and she ran her hands down to her stomach she noticed a large thick chain wrapped around her. She followed the chain to see it securely wrapped around a bracer that held the stair case next to her. She looked back to the man who stood in front of a terminal; he slowly turned his head smirking when he saw Aida had awoken.

"It seems my guest is awake and I don't want to be rude."

* * *

><p>"Aida?" Dedric called looking up at ED-E who gave him a small beep and hovered lower. Dedric sighed, running his hands over his face; he looked up at ED-E when the eye bot gave him a concerned beep. "I guess we should keep moving." He breathed stepping out of the dark and in to the sunlight of the destroyed highway.<p>

He followed Ulysses markings that led him down the highway, uncovering another recording in a small sniper nest. Between the Death Claws, radiation and heat his body was protesting to every move he made but he ignored continuing up debris that had closed off a tunnel. He collapsed onto an old sleeping bag that Ulysses' had left behind finding another recording, he linked it to his pipboy, listening to it as he pulled his bag around and pulled a Stimpacks and wrapping from it. He slowly undid his armor being careful of the large gash that a Death Claw had inflicted on his side. He took a sharp breath when the Stimpack pushed into the wound and sting of the medicine made it feel as if the wound would burst into flames at any moment. He was dirty, covered in a thick layer of dirt from the Divide, but with what little water he had he couldn't spare any to rinse the wound clean. He would just have to hope his body could hold off infection until he could get to Aida and return to the Mojave. He wrapped the bandages tightly around his body before discarding the rest of his armor and pulling on the riot gear that he had found in Hopeville. With sun already beginning to set the riot gear's helmet would be very useful. He ran his thumb across the goggles that were attached to the helmet trying to wipe what dust he could away. He pulled the helmet on buckling the strap under his chin before sighing and lying back onto the sleeping back, he decided to rest and wait for the sun to set before he continued on following Ulysses' markings.

* * *

><p>Aida's hair fell around her face as she fought with the bile quickly making its way up her throat; she was still on her hands and knees as the man walked towards her. He crouched down as Aida lost her fight and began emptying her stomach between her hands.<p>

"I wondered why he would bring you." The man spoke; he held Aida's pipboy in his hand running his fingers across the screen. "Until I discovered your writings and recordings inside this, and then it all made since."

Aida spit, trying to free her mouth of the foul taste, she glared over at the man. "Are you enclave? Is that why you have that flag on your back?"

"You know this symbol?"

"Of course I do." She groaned pushing herself onto her knees and falling back to sit where she could pull her knees to her aching stomach. "That is the symbol for America, there was always a flag in class." Her breathing was labored as she held onto her stomach, her whole body covered in thin layer of sweat; she closed her eyes recognizing her symptoms as radiation poisoning. It would explain why the man was wearing a mask. She pulled the hair tie that she always kept on her wrist around her hand and quickly pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She looked around noticing the Enclave symbols on the papers and files that littered the floor; she pulled a file toward when she recognized the symbol of the military. "This is pre-war." She remarked to herself opening the file that held pictures of soldiers inside of it. "I'm guessing you know who I am then? Here to take revenge I'm guessing?"

The man chuckled as he stood up and walked to a desk, setting Aida's pipboy down. "You are here because the Courier could not follow directions."

She raised her eyebrow. "You are Ulysses? The one who sent the letter?"

"I am."

She looked around the again noticing the large missile and nukes that held the pre-war flag. "Where are we?"

"The Divide."

Aida turned back to the file full of the soldiers papers, she flipped through the pictures. "It's a military base." She looked up at him.

* * *

><p>Dedric's heart dropped immediately as he stared out at what had once been his home, memories buried deep beneath everything that had happen. What had once been a beautiful thriving community he had helped build was now nothing but another scar on the land. He had never came back, never wanted to see what he had heard, and now he had nothing to say, his breath seemed to be pulled from his chest as if some ones fingers were tightly wrapped around his throat. He fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands not wanting to look at his home.<p>

"You brought this to them."

Dedric shook his head, still not wanting to look up when Ulysses' voice echoed through ED-E.

"I followed you, watched as you carried that package without knowing what it held. You did this to them, you carried it here, delivered, and chose their future."

"I was just a Courier doing my job." He breathed.

"You brought the thing hear and it spoke to the land, awakening the demons in which it held. One by one they awoke, tearing the land apart, causing the Divide's sky to turn dark with sorrow as each person met there death or became a walking nightmare filled with hate."

Dedric rubbed his face, he didn't want to deal with the memories of people he cared about from this place but his mind refused as each flashed in front of his eyes he couldn't help but hope that they died painlessly.

"Your package also spoke to the machines here, waking them also. They were similar to the one who shadows you, the one who you care for." Ulysses remarked with disgust. "I assume they recognized the flag on my back, a symbol of the old world, they must of thought I was a wounded soldier."

"Why?" Dedric mumbled still keeping his eyes covered. "Why would you bring me here?"

"To see what you have caused."

Dedric stoop anger ripping through his body. "You think I did this on purpose!" He yelled through the speaker at Ulysses. "Do you not think that these people do not run through my mind on a daily basis? They were friends… family."

"Yet you will do it again to the Mojave. You carry death with you everywhere you go."

"No, I will never make a mistake like this again!" he looked over his shoulder at what had been his home.

"You carried that chip to Vegas; you carried death in your hand and delivered it to the reaper."

"No… No I killed House." He snapped back at the speaker.

"You think a face with a smile could be any better?" Ulysses raised his voice. "Everything you have done you have chosen! And now you will see what you have brought with you to the Mojave. Follow my markings, they will show you the way through the heart of the Divide. The roads, homes and stores you had once known are nothing more than memories."

"What do you want from me?" Dedric growled glaring at the speaker.

ED-E gave him a low click.

Dedric shook his head switching off the night vision on the helmet and pulling it off, he dropped it next to him as he walked to the edge of the building and fell to his knees looking at the disaster in front of him.


	13. Chapter 13

_I can understand not remembering the package to an extent, Ulysses discribes the package and how unique it was with both the NCR marking and the old world flag markings, you think with such a rare package that the Courier would remember delivering it but the package part didn't really bother me I get that being a Courier he probably would not remember every delivery BUT I don't understand how the Courier could remember sleeping with a woman 17 years prior (Dialog option, if you have the perk and are a male, with the guy with the guitar who you refer to Toni at the Tops casino) but would not remember The Divide since he had such a strong impact on building the community. The way Ulysses refers to The Divide before the package (and the wiki) if it wasn't for the Courier the small community would've never thrived and became what it had become without the Courier, Ulysses even says that Courier walked the same road over and over so why wouldn't he remember it but remember other small pointless things? I can understand the writers want you to shape your own Courier but I would like to know that my Courier had a past since being the player you don't get to see it like you do with Lonewanderer. I just would have been nice if when the Courier finally realised where he was and what had happened he would've had some type of grief for a place that seems to be what he called home. But that is just my opinion._

* * *

><p>Ulysses crouched down next to the pale girl her eyes where black and swollen her loose hair from the tie clinging to her face. He carefully picked her head up and slipped the mask over her face securing it around her head. "I'm going to give you some Rad-Away." He remarked when Aida slowly opened her eyes to him. He carefully unbuckled her leather armor pulling her arm free; her skin was damp with sweat but felt cold to the touch. She didn't move when the needle pierced her skin just gave a weak sigh and turned her head away. He pushed himself up when he had secured a steady drip into the girl, disappearing to his bag where he pulled out a thick sleeping bag. He laid it out next to the stair where her chain kept her bound, carefully picking up the pale woman and carrying her to the padded blanket. He pulled the canteen from his waist lifting her head up and pulling the mask away enough so he could give her the Rad-X and water to help it down. He frowned when she didn't make a sound; she just swallowed the pill and went back to her labored breathing. Ulysses tore a piece of his dirty shirt and poured the cool water from the canteen onto it, Aida opened her eyes when the cool cloth ran across her forehead small lines of cool water ran down her face and into her hair.<p>

* * *

><p>Dedric had to decided to make camp in a large broken building, he was exhausted and wounded and if Ulysses planned to fight him there was no way he would survive let alone protect Aida. He pulled the trench coat off along with the helmet setting them aside on a broken table before he pulled out his combat knife and began the task of pulling the bullets from the armored chest piece. He set it aside when he had repaired it the best he could and began focusing on the small wounds that littered his arms and legs. He injected Stimpacks where they where needed and bandaged the rest, when he finally found Ulysses he knew Aida could patch him and make sure that nothing was infected. He sighed lying back against the pillow and folding his arms behind his, after everything that he had seen today he knew his dreams would not give him much peace.<p>

Aida slowly sat up and looked around finding Ulysses sitting on the stair next to her with a book lying across his lap.

"Do you know about the war?"

"I know some pieces of what happen. Back in the Capitol there was a group of Brotherhood Knights who had been kicked from their fractions, they had a simulator that I entered and it showed a piece of the war in Alaska. Other then that I only know what I was taught in school and what I learned from the Enclave data files."

Ulysses shut the book and turned towards Aida. "I have only read books and what files remain here in this building."

"I can tell you if you like."

He nodded turning all his attention to Aida.

"Well the war began over fuel; all the nations were fighting to find what they could so they could provide it their people. Economies collapsed because of the shortage and China invaded Alaska attempting to take our last resource of fuel in which America, us, annexed Canada to ensure that they would be loyal and support us. I have seen horrific vids of the Annex in Canada; they use to show them to us in history class. What we did to them was inhuman and they didn't deserve to be treated in such a manner." Aida shook her head grabbing one of the maps she had found in forgotten file. She pointed out Alaska, Canada and China to Ulysses. "We ultimately won the Resource War against the Chinese, driving them out of Alaska but with the end of Resource War came The Great War. From what I was taught the nuclear exchange only lasted two hours and within those two hours all of our major cities had been hit and wiped clean. People in the vaults were told that the Chinese fired first and we retaliated by firing back at them but when I was cleaning the Enclave out of Capitol Wasteland myself and some other Knights came across a base with terminals containing information that had not been destroyed, apparently before the war the president and key members of the Enclave escaped to an abandon oil rig where they had set up a base of operations. The bombs drop and many members of the Enclave and President still lived on this oil rig according to the terminal they were in the process of building a ship that would take them from their planet that they had helped destroy to a new planet where they could rebuild themselves. I don't know if that is exactly what happened because contact with that terminal was soon lost." She shrugged letting out a sigh. "That's all I know of The Great War and the old world government."

"It began over selfishness?"

"Kind of. It was a lot of people all needing one thing and it came down to who was stronger, who was more willing to risk it all."

Ulysses stood up and walked away from Aida, leaving her confused and wondering if she had said something wrong to him something he did not want to hear. She sighed as she slid back down on the bedroll using her arm as a pillow for her head.

* * *

><p>"What does the flag represent?"<p>

"What?" Aida rubbed her eyes that were heavy with sleep.

"The old world flag, what does it represent?" Ulysses repeated looking down at her.

She slowly sat up stretching her hands above her head. "It stands for our freedom; it represented us as a nation standing together."

Ulysses sat down on the sleeping bag next to Aida.

"Why are you so fascinated with Dedric?"

"The Courier?"

Aida nodded pulling her legs up against her chest.

"He demonstrated how the actions of one person can doom us."

"Was what he did that bad?"

"Because of what he did people died."

"Are you sure he meant to kill them?"

"What he chose killed them." He turned to glare at her.

Aida looked away; she caught sight of her pipboy. "You read my journal and heard my recordings?"

"Yes"

"So you know that just because some ones choice may doom some that another's choice can save many?"

He looked away turning to look at the missiles instead of the girl.

"Some times the choices we make aren't as clear as they should be, I am sure that if Dedric had known what his choice would inflict he would've never have chosen it."

"What ifs cannot fix what has happened?"

"But inflicting what happened here onto others will not make it any better. I know what those missiles are and the way you have been studying them I am sure that you are set to detonate them on Dedric's arrival here."

* * *

><p>"And here you have brought me exactly what I need."<p>

Dedric looked back at ED-E slowly walking towards Ulysses voice.

"I needed someone to free that machine that shadows you like a lost child, needed someone to bring it to me… to bring it home. And now that you have brought it close enough the signal is stronger than before and I no longer require it to shadow you through your personal hell."

"You mean ED-E?" Dedric raised an eyebrow looking at the eye bot.

"Cute you've given it a name. What was it to you a friend, a faith companion, a slave who you could use for your own choices? Another old world weapon you carried around never knowing what it was fully capable of. Did you know that this machine walked with you on the day that you sealed The Divide's faith? That this machine shares both of pasts?"

"ED-E was the package." Dedric breathed looking at the speaker on ED-E.

"And again you have chosen to bring it to The Divide, clueless of what you were delivering."

"You're foolish if you think you can take ED-E from me, he has been by my side since Primm."

"He is mine now, I will reduce him to parts… just enough for it to function, to have an understanding of what is happening around it. It is a machine it will do as it is programmed to do. Anything to make it back home."

"You're going to trigger the missiles?"

"I am going to bring to your new home what you brought to The Divide! I will let the new flag you now stand under burn just like you let The Divide burn! Big Mountain access code Ulysses, command override Navarro."

Dedric backed away from ED-E as he began to click and beep loudly, his way of telling Dedric he didn't know what to do or how to control himself. The pain was instant; he fell to his knees gripping his stomach where ED-E's gun had hit. He slowly looked up to see ED-D hurrying away from him, he fell to his back as the pain shot through his body turning his world black.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you to the readers... :D_

* * *

><p>"Dedric!" Aida screamed rushing towards the terminal where Ulysses stood with her back to her only to have the chain around her waist tighten and pull her backwards causing her to land on her back, hard. She hurried to her feet yanking the chain trying to free herself from its hold. "You can't do this!"<p>

Ulysses walked towards her and pushed her back causing her to trip over her own feet and fall flat on her back. He climbed on top of her pinning her down and pulling the syringe from his jacket, using his teeth to pull off the cap.

"No!" Aida cried jerking her head back and forth trying to stop him from having access to her neck.

Instead Ulysses jammed the needle into her arm causing Aida to screech out in pain.

Her heart began beating quickly, the fear of what he had just gave her causing her to become frantic, her breathing picked up as Ulysses stood up and tossed the needle aside. He hauled Aida up from the ground as her eyes became heavy and she began drifting away.

* * *

><p>Dedric's hand wrapped around his stomach as he slid down the rocky wall of the cave next to the Death Claw that had just nearly killed him, the leather of the armor under the bullet proof vest had melted to his stomach where ED-E had hit him. His face pale and the short facial hair from not being able shave for the last few days was caked with dirt and mud from The Divide. His breath hitched as he attempted to push himself up off the ground taking the rounds next the NCR soldier with him as he left. He limped through The Divide, escaping death around every corner and ruined building, towards the bunker that his pipboy guided him to. He carefully slipped through the door and made his way through the large building, opening what doors he could trying to find Aida. He stumbled towards an old clouded window, wiping it with his hands, he peered through it to see Aida unconscious on a large table her hand dangling off the table and her fingers brushing the floor. He hurried to the terminal rubbing his face to try and clear the fogginess out of his vision so he could see the monitor clearly.<p>

He punched the wall next to the terminal, when the sixth password he entered had been incorrect, quickly regretting it when his knuckles broke open and the warm thick crimson fluid flooded over onto his fingers. He studied the words on the screen, his hands shaking as he attempted another password. He could barely keep his hands steady as he took his time entering the word not wanting to have to try to unlock the terminal again because he entered the wrong letter.

The door hissed open next to him and he hurried through it leaving the terminal open. He pushed Aida's hair away from her face with a shaky hand. He could hear her breathing through the mask, letting out a sigh that at least Ulysses had enough humanity to give her a mask and stop her from getting radiation poisoning. He shook his hands, trying to get rid of the shakes, before he wrapped his hand under the back of Aida's neck and pulled her head up.

She groaned slowly opening her eyes to see Dedric. She closed them tightly shut again trying to clear her fogged mind. "Dedric?" she mumbled trying to make out a clear image of the man.

He nodded pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You reek!"

He chuckled letting her go and helping her sit up right onto the table.

Aida's jaw dropped as she looked at the state that he was in, he more than likely had radiation poisoning, his face covered in scratches and gashes, his vest had multiple bullet punctures and his hand was dripping blood from his finger tips. She hurried off the table, Dedric catching her as her legs went weak.

"Sit down." He breathed pushing her back towards the table.

"No you sit down." She pushed his hands away and steered him towards the table.

"I have to get to Ulysses."

"It can wait for a moment." She glared at him pushing him down onto the table. His breath hitched when she began pulling at the armor carefully removing it. His body under the armor wasn't any better, he had multiple bullet wounds and she could see where he had dug them out with his combat knife.

Dedric screamed and grabbed her arms as she tried to pull the leather armor down to see what damage was done to chest. "It's melted."

"Melted?" Aida gave him a concerned look, running her hand across his face and causing her palm to pull off a thin layer of dirt. "I can't help you with that until we get back to the Mojave. I don't have my kit with me."

"I'll be fine." He groaned as he tried to push himself up off the table.

She pushed him back down. "At least let me patch what I can."

* * *

><p>"I got it." Aida called as the container hissed open.<p>

Dedric looked up from where he stood, trying his best to put on the new riot gear that Aida had found.

"ED-E!" She smiled putting her hands on each side of the eye bot and pushing her cheek against the cool metal. The eye bot gave her a happy beep.

Dedric dumped a bottle of water onto his face, scrubbing the stubble the best he could with his fingers trying to free the dirt and blood from it. He still felt weak and his stomach was turning he knew he had the beginning stages of rad poisoning.

Aida grabbed the riot helmet from the table, using a cloth to clean the goggles. "Ready?" she smiled at Dedric as she stood on her tip toes and helped him secure the helmet.

He followed behind her as she walked towards the elevator. "I think he is just hurt."

"Who?"

"Ulysses. I think this place meant something to him or he had family here."

Dedric looked down at the ground.

"I think if you could just talk him this wouldn't have to end with either of you dying." She frowned grabbing his hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

He looked down at her. "I'm smiling." He looked away. "Just thought I would clarify that since you can't see my face."

She laughed resting her head against his arm.

They both looked up when the doors hissed open, Dedric tightening on Aida's hand when he saw Ulysses with his back to them.


	15. Chapter 15

_Yess I did copy Whiley's log, I had to youtube it lol._

* * *

><p>"Ulysses"<p>

"Courier" Ulysses smirked not turning around.

Dedric pushed Aida behind him, she protested glaring at him as she pushed his hand away and stepped back to be at his side. He stared at the large flag that hung in front of Ulysses.

Ulysses turned around as Dedric and Aida reached the stairs below him. "I see you cannot let your shadow go." He nodded towards ED-E who quietly clicked behind them. "I have gotten my uses out of him; the demons that slept now are alive, waiting to find their way home. To escape The Divide. To be free."

"Why did you bring me here?" Dedric growled, his hand tightening around the service rifle. "To open old wounds of the heart? I know what happen here? How could I ever forget it?"

Ulysses turned around running his hand across the railing as he walked to the side of the old flag. "You are the one who brought The Divide to life Courier." He looked over at Dedric, Dedric pushing his brow together in anger. "You walked the road. You brought the Bear, you drew their attention and then the Bull brought me to follow your tracks." He looked over at Aida, her face filled with sorrow. "When I saw what he had made in The Divide." He turned away looking back at the old flag. "I saw a second chance, a new way of thinking." Ulysses walked towards Dedric, standing at the top of the stairs he pointed to the Courier anger quickly raising in his chest. "And then you brought that package from the West! You destroyed everything! And even when you chose to turn away you returned again and brought it with you, in that machine." He glared at ED-E. "You destroyed a nation! A place that could've been my home! And now…" He turned away stepping back towards the large missile. "I will destroy yours."

"If you were so intent on killing me why did you not do it when you were tracking me? Why did you have to bring her into it?" He nodded towards Aida who still stood silent.

"I believed in what I followed, and I honored his words… Kill no Courier. Other Couriers could have been like me, Legion. But you..." He turned back to Dedric walking towards him again. "You follow nothing, believe in nothing. Killing you is… meaningless."

"What happened was an accident! If I had known what that package held and that I would've been the one to bring it I would've destroyed it!"

"I believe you when you say you were careless, Courier. What you did to The Divide, that chip, even the machine. There are many messages carried in your actions, and what I do now is an act of conviction."

Dedric pulled the helmet off and pushed his hair back out of his face.

"I do not blame you, Courier." He looked into Dedric's eyes. "I learned from you. Both a weapon to destroy a nation, and the strength to do it. You showed me the road, a way to carry my message." He smirked. "You've already answered for what you've done by walking The Divide. But now your flag will answer for it."

"You can't destroy the Mojave, Ulysses!" Aida finally broke her silence and stepped towards the man, Dedric quickly grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"No, not the Mojave. The West, all that's been built since America died. Same symbols of the world before, now carried by children. You walked the West." He turned back to Dedric and pointed at him. "And didn't stay, the Bear grows without structure they follow a symbol without knowing any of its history! Without the Bear to protect it, Vegas will fall to the Legion. It will go back to how it was meant to be, a grave of ghost's and dust. One flag will fly in the Mojave, let it fly or destroy itself."

"There are not enough missiles here to even destroy the West!" Dedric glared up at him.

Ulysses chuckled. "You are right but my plan was not to destroy the Bear, just… cut its throat."

"He's going to cut the supply line. Without supplies there is no way anyone could survive. They would have to call their troops home leaving Vegas exposed." Aida looked up at Dedric.

"For the Legion to take." Dedric breathed.

Ulysses chuckled. "She is smart."

"It doesn't matter!" Dedric shook his head. "You may not have faith in Vegas but I do! And my actions have proven that more than once!"

"That is true. Your actions have carried strength, not for house but for the families on the strip. If the ghosts of Vegas have come from behind their wall to speak for the West, I will hear their words. If you believe that Vegas does not deserve to die as the Bear does, tell me why."

"You saw what I did to The Divide, I breathed life into it. And I have done it again for Vegas."

"Yes our history has shown me this." Ulysses relaxed. "And you think you can hold against the NCR, long enough for Vegas to live?"

"I know I can."

Ulysses quickly turned away. "Even if you speak for Vegas nothing can convince me to change my mind. The missile's launch in inevitable."

"Ulysses." Aida stepped towards him, pushing Dedric away when he tried to stop her. "From the few days I spent with you I know you are smart. And I am betting that you know of a way to stop this." She grabbed his hand, turning him to face her.

Dedric stepped up the stairs next to Aida and Ulysses when he showed no sign of breaking. "One person can make a nation, or break it, Ulysses. You already know this."

"It may be that as much destruction that has been written in to the earth that you may build something… as you built The Divide." Ulysses sighed turning to face Dedric. "There is a shadow of a nation behind you and the hope of its people, yet it may not matter. The Divide still stands against us and she will not die easily."

"What do you mean, Ulysses?" Aida looked up at him with concern.

"The shadows of the Bear and the Bull gather outside, they will find their way in here just as you have. If we cannot prevent what comes then let us stand here together, two Couriers at The Divide." Ulysses held his hand out.

Dedric smiled taking it and shaking it.

"Ulysses" Aida put her hand on his shoulder. "Where is the missile launch terminal?"

Ulysses pointed at the large console in front of them.

She hurried down the stairs, ED-E close behind her; she looked down at the console studying it.

"We've got company!" Dedric called hurrying down the stairs to stand in front of Aida.

She quickly ducked down pulling ED-E down with her as the shots of weapons began to ring through the air. "ED-E!" The bot beeped in her hands. "Do you know how to override the order?" Alarms began to ring through the air signaling the countdown for the missiles release.

"Experiment log 369248/A- Eye Bot Duraframe universal interface. This is Dr. Whitely presiding; initial tests of the override system are promising. Against unsecured or lightly-encrypted targets, the Eye bots are ninety eight percent success rate. More heavily protected systems are problematic; Military-grade encryption presents a very real possibility of critical overload of key systems. We stopped tests before any robots were destroyed, but if we don't address the problem our Eye bots will try themselves hacking military networks."

"So you can't stop them?" Aida frowned.

ED-E beeped trying to tell her he could.

"What's wrong?" Dedric called as he dug his combat knife into a ghoul.

"I'm working on it!" she glared at him. She turned back to ED-E putting her hands on either side of the robot. "But the log said this type of encryption could kill you."

ED-E hovered lower in her hands pushing himself closer to Aida and giving her a small beep.

She frowned pushing her face against the bot. "I can't let you do that ED-E, I can find another way."

ED-E beeped aggressively at Aida.

She frowned pulling away to look at the eye bot. "Dedric!" Aida called looking up and searching for him.

"Go there's not many left I can handle it." Ulysses patted the Courier on the shoulder.

He rushed over to where ED-E and Aida where, crouching down next to her. "What? What's wrong?"

"ED-E wants to sacrifice himself."

"What? No absolutely not!" Dedric yelled at the eye bot who beeped at him with anger.

Ulysses walked towards them watching the exchange between the three.

"You have been with me since the beginning ED-E, you have to be with me in the end." Dedric looked over the console and then back at Aida. "There has to be another way."

"I can only retarget its position nothing else."

ED-E beeped again.

Dedric sighed running his fingers through his hair before turning back to ED-E. "You want to do this?"

ED-E gave a happy beep and hovered out of Aida's hands.

He stood up, helping Aida to her feet. "Okay. Goodbye and thank you for everything." he reached out touching the eye bot.

Aida frowned grabbing the eye bot, that she had become rather fond of, with her hands and pulling him down. She placed a soft kiss on the plating. "Goodbye ED-E." she frowned as she stepped away to Dedric he put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

ED-E began his attempt to hack the console.

Dedric pulled Aida closer as the ground began to shake beneath them, covering her head with his arm. She peered out from under Dedric watching as ED-E struck the console trying his best to get into its system. She looked away when the eye bot overloaded, burying her face into Dedric's chest only hearing the sound when the small machine hit the hard ground.


	16. Chapter 16

_I know 3 chapters is a lot in one night but I am probably going to do a 4th while I still have ideas because I will lose them if I don't._

_Oh and FYI there is sexual content at the end of this chapter._

* * *

><p>Aida sat on the floor of the bunker with ED-E in front of her. She sighed dropping her head into her hands.<p>

"You okay?" Dedric called over to her.

"Yeah" she groaned turning back to the eye bot.

"Aida I don't think you can repair him, everything is fried." He frowned walking over to her.

She turned her head to look over at him.

Ulysses looked down at the ground as he walked away from them towards the old flag.

"We can take him with us, I'm sure the others are wondering what happened to his other bot." Dedric whispered wrapping his arm around her.

Aida nodded pushing the bot away and resting her head on Dedric. "He is coming with us?"

"He said he would help us out of The Divide but he wants to stay here." He pulled Aida with him as he laid down onto the sleeping bag that Ulysses had laid out for them.

Aida sighed snuggling her head under Dedric's neck.

* * *

><p>Dedric shook Ulysses hand outside the canyon. "You are more than welcome at the 38."<p>

"Maybe I will have to visit after you finish with the dam." Ulysses smiled. He watched as the Courier and the young woman walked away from him and back into the Mojave.

It was a long walk back to Vegas; they reached the 38 just as the sun was beginning to rise in the east. Aida helped Dedric through the hotel and into his bed after he had explained what had happened to ED-E. Dedric had insisted on traveling to Big Mountain and using the Auto-Doc there instead of Aida having to try to peel the melted armor from his body. He had given his room up to Fawkes insisting that Aida would stay with him in House's old suite; she had carried both of their belongings with the help of Dedric's friends to the room while he had been in Big Mountain. She thanked everyone before picking up ED-E's original body and stepping into the elevator with Dogmeat. She ran her fingers over the license plate as she waited for the elevator to reach the floor. She stepped out and walked down the hallway and through the curtain leading into the bedroom; she carefully set ED-E on the desk before walking to the bed and sitting down. She pulled the top off of the vodka setting it on the floor next to her; she tipped the bottle scrunching her face as she forced herself to swallow the strong liquid. She set the bottle down and pulled her pipboy off, leaning back to set it on the side table next to the bed.

"Aida?" Dedric called as he walked out of the elevator.

"Bedroom!" she answered standing up and pulling the legs of her shorts down.

He smiled as he walked into the room shaking the dirty envelope in front of him. "Veronica brought this and asked me to give it to you."

Aida hurried around the bed to Dedric taking the envelope from his hand. She smiled recognizing Butch's sloppy hand writing immediately, she quickly tore the letter open as she walked away from Dedric.

_Aida,_

_Everything is fine here, Project Purity is running smoothly for the most part but I could really use your help. I have a hard time explaining what you taught me, I'm pretty much talking out my ass and everyone knows it. Charon isn't much of a body guard he has scared off half of our traders and it is getting harder and harder to convince them to come back. Little Lamplight is fine, I had to send some Knights down to clear out mutants that had broke out of the vault but they are fine now and I make sure I go there every week to bring them supplies along with Big town, there has been no mutant attacks in months but we still have hired men that stay on guard around the town. They all say they miss you. Amata is asking after you, it turns out she is pregnant. She wants you to be here when the baby comes, it's due in a month. I told her there was no way you could make it but she wanted me to tell you anyways. Burke left shortly after you did and the scouts Sarah sent after him reported that he was in a place called New Reno last. He ransacked a small settlement that you had stayed in before reaching Nevada, a woman confessed that he knows where you are. Aida I don't think it is safe for you to be there any more, he will follow you where ever you go. I know you are worried about all our safety but I would rather die with you than to have you die alone and so far from home. Please Aida I am begging you come home, everyone here misses you and we need you at Project Purity. The Brotherhood needs you, Enclave soldiers are becoming heavier in the north and Lyon's Pride has had to send Knight's up north to keep the Brotherhoods hold up there. It's just too much to handle and I need you home, you know I am not the smartest person and this far from being a barber. Just please consider coming home to us._

_Butch…_

Aida fell onto the bed, folding the letter back up and stuffing it into the envelope.

"You okay?" Dedric frowned walking over to her.

"They want me to come home." She looked up at him.

"Are you going to?" He sat down next to her.

She sighed looking back down at the envelope. "They need me."

"How long do you think they can hold out without you?"

"I don't know, three weeks maybe."

"The battle for the dam is soon, you think maybe you could hold out until after the battle? I could talk to the Think Tank maybe they can reconfigure the transporter to take us to the capitol."

"Dedric you don't have to come with me." She looked up at him.

"I want to come with you." He smiled pushing her hair behind her ear. "I can get us there in three weeks." He smiled.

"If you don't die trying to take control of the dam."

"Oh I won't die." He smirked taking the letter from her hand and tossing it away from them on the bed. He pushed Aida back and snuck his way between her legs, putting a hand on either side of her head so he could see her face. "Maybe you could give me some encouragement the night before." He smiled kissing at her neck.

Aida gasped pushing on his chest and stopping him. "You need your rest."

* * *

><p>"You are messing with the wrong kind of people!" Aida pulled her hand from Dedric's.<p>

"Would you stop and just listen!" He followed behind her as she made her way through the suite.

"You have no idea what the Enclave is capable of! You are playing with fire!"

"You are letting your past experiences blind you!"

"Don't talk to me like I am crazy!" Aida barked turning around to glare at him.

"He is my friend and I trust him!"

"Maybe you are putting your trust in the wrong person."

"Should I be like you?" He glared at her as he walked closer to her. "Put up a wall that in your mind…" he pushed his finger into her temple. "Keeps you safe from everyone."

Aida grabbed his wrist and jerked his hand away. "Do not touch me!"

"Don't walk away from me." Dedric grabbed her arm. "I'm tired of you walking away from me when I am trying to help."

"Help?" she yanked her arm from his hand. "If anyone is helping someone it is me helping you!"

"Yes because you really saved yourself from Ulysses." He folded his arms around his chest.

"He was not someone that I need to escape from!"

"Yes a man surrounded with missiles is the safest place you could be." He rolled his eyes walking down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Safer than being with you." She followed behind him.

"Keep adding fuel to the fire, Aida!"

She could feel the anger rising in her chest. They were so alike and it drove her insane that he refused to back down and agree that she was right; she found it attractive in a weird way. She grabbed the side of his shirt turning him around.

She caught him off guard when her lips crashed onto his, causing him to fall back into the counter. She was moving fast, she already had most of the buttons undone on his shirt and soon she was pulling it off his shoulders and pushing it to the floor. He quickly followed her actions, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it aside. Aida closed her eyes as he kissed at her neck, her fingers fumbling with the button of the worn jeans while Dedric kicked his shoes off. He kicked the pants away, once Aida had finally freed the button, and picked her up off the ground carrying her up the stairs and to the large bed. They fell onto the bed, she giggled as he flashed her a smile and pulled the rest of her clothes off and tossed them aside with his shorts. Her breath hitched when his calloused hands touched her naked skin, it was dark the only light coming into the room was from the strip that the large window over looked. He could only make out the shape of her body and her grey eyes that shone in the darkness. He quickly found her lips with his own while his hand explored her body finding sensitive areas that would draw soft moans from her. He couldn't control himself longer; he pushed Aida up the bed giving him enough room to settle between her legs.

She closed her eyes, she knew it was going to be painful the last time she had any kind of sexual contact had been with Burke the night before he had betrayed her. Dedric kissed under chin when she gasped and tightly closed her eyes, his breath becoming labored the more he tried to control himself and not hurt her. Aida kissed him and wrapped her legs around him, her way of telling him she was fine now. Dedric watched her eyes, his nose brushing against her every time he would move. He never denied her when she would kiss him, when he had slept with Sarah he had refused to kiss her it was more an in and out deal with her. Finish the job and leave. But he felt something with Aida and he knew for her to trust him enough to let him do this that she felt something back. He caught her lips when her body arched under him, wrapping his arm under her waist as he sought to find his own release. Aida moaned under him her fingers digging at the many bullet wound scars on his back as her eyes tightly closed. He kissed her before he pulled away and finished in his hand, wiping it on a towel that Aida had left behind after a shower. He leaned back onto Aida kissing her face as he ran his finger through her hair, she smiled closing her eyes.

"If you think that will make me agree with you… well it was great but I am still sticking to what I said." Dedric joked rolling onto his back and grabbing Aida, pulling her to him.

She rolled her eyes and rested her head on his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay I lied I am going to do a 5th update too... maybe a 6th. Oh and RatedR she didn't use sex to get him to agree it was just Dedric trying to be funny. lol She's not like that._

* * *

><p>Aida sat with Ulysses at the camp they had set up next to the shore of the lake; they had a clear of you of the dam. Ulysses had Dedric's riot helmet in his lap and he was slowly painting the old world flag on it so that Enclave would not mistake Dedric for an NCR soldier. Aida was next to him stitching an old world flag onto the back of the trench coat, Ulysses had found it in one of the bunkers and had came with the idea of using it to make Dedric stand out from the crowd.<p>

"How long did you follow Dedric?" she looked up at the man sitting next to her.

"Years"

"Hmm…." Aida looked back down at her needle as she forced it into the fabric.

"Where did you get your dog?" Ulysses asked trying to give her the conversation she was looking for.

"I found him in a junk yard. His master had been killed by raiders." She smiled when Dogmeat put his ears up and looked over at her. "I couldn't just leave him there to turn feral so I took him with me and he has been at my side ever since."

"Dedric says you are returning to the Capitol after the battle."

She nodded. "I am going to help Dedric clean up Vegas a bit after the kayos and then I plan on returning home."

"Is he going with you?"

"He wants to."

"Will you allow him to?"

Aida shrugged. "I don't want to put him in danger."

"It seems he would put himself in danger for you."

"Yeah he would that's why I question if it is smart for him to follow me to the Capitol."

"May I assist you?"

"What?" She looked over at Ulysses.

"If Dedric's follows you to the Capitol may I travel with you?"

"I… Well…" she put the needle down and turned her body to face Ulysses. "Why though?"

"I would like to see what you have done. I read everything in your pipboy and I would like to see it with my own eyes."

Aida smiled. "I would be honored to show you what I have provided in the wasteland."

Ulysses nodded and returned to marking the helmet.

Aida jumped when she felt to hands on her shoulders; she whipped her head around to see Dedric his bright smile glowing in the fire light.

"The override chip is in place." He kissed the side of her check before dropping his bag and falling into the chair next to her, Rex trotting over to Dogmeat and flopping down in the dirt next to the dog. "Boone, Cass, Veronica, Raul and Lilly along with your Fawkes will be here before morning."

"How did you convince Boone to side with us?" She looked over at him.

"He saw what was faulty with the NCR because of Bitter Springs and what happened. It really didn't take much convincing that an independent Vegas was better than an NCR controlled Vegas. Besides I didn't take much trust in the NCR, which is why there is a robot mayor in Primm." He groaned as he stretched his hands above his head. "We should get some rest we have to rendezvous with Arcade in the morning at sunrise." He pushed himself out of the chair and kissed Aida's forehead before he disappeared into their tent.

Ulysses finished the flag on the helmet setting it on a rock next to the fire, he said goodnight to Aida before disappearing into his own tent.

Aida soon followed Dedric after she finished placing the flag on the riot coat and tucked it back into Dedric's bag. She ducked into the tent seeing Dedric lying on his back with his hands tucked behind his head. She smiled as she pulled the sleeping back away from his body. She carefully straddled him trying not to wake him; she ran her fingers along his nose causing his eyes to open. He smiled when he saw it was her and grabbed her hand kissing her palm. She smiled; she traced the scars that littered his chest paying extra attention to the one across his heart.

He cleared his throat and pulled his hands out from behind his head. "You've seen all my scars and know my stories of their origin but I have yet to see if you have any." He tugged at her shirt pulling it up as far as he could.

Aida pulled her shirt off and set it aside.

She had three main scars, one on her stomach near her belly button, another on her side that he recognized as a Death Claw scar and one by her collar bone. "What's the story behind this?" he ran his finger across the claw marks.

She looked down at his fingers. "Oh well the Enclave figured out how to control Death Claw's with a collar. I was messing around with one and wasn't paying attention and I and my friend Butch went too far from the satellite and the Death Claw turned on us. Dogmeat as a similar mark."

Dedric sat up and pushed Aida back, she put her hands behind her to support her body and stop her from falling. He ran his fingers over the mark again before lightly kissing them. "And this one?" He touched the one next to her belly button.

"Project Purity, I had to go into the piping and as I was sliding down to get to my Dad I caught my stomach on a piece of metal. Ripped my armor and everything." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth when Dedric kissed the mark.

He ran his hand up her stomach and over her chest to her collar bone; he ran his finger up the thin line that wrapped around to her back. He looked up at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh… Umm." She closed her eyes when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his chest kissing the scar. "My shoulder caught on a low hanging rock while I was helping some slaves."

He pulled the strap of her bra away and nipped at her shoulder while his fingers fumbled with the back of the hooks that held the garment in place.

Dogmeat huffed as he looked over at their tent; he pushed himself up off the ground and walked over to where Rex had moved to lay on an old sleeping bag Aida had left out for them. He collapsed onto it next to the cybernetic dog and dropped his head across the other dog's neck letting out a whine.


	18. Chapter 18

Aida kept her arms folded across her chest; she rolled her eyes as Dedric began trying to convince the Enclave to use their Vertibird. He eventually convinced them and shook Judah's hand before he turned around and walked towards Aida. "That's a bad idea."

"Please don't start." He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I'm stressed as it is."

She sighed and turned to follow him up towards the dam. "How long before the Legion comes?"

"Boone said they are just above the dam." He picked up Aida's NCR trooper armor. He helped her into it and pulled the vest around her that Ulysses had painted a flag on. "You know what you have to do?"

"Give your Yes Man full control of the damn."

He kissed her and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I'll see on the other side." He whispered.

Aida slowly let his hand slip away from hers, watching him as he walked away and pulled on the riot gear helmet. She looked down at Dogmeat nodding forward for them to take their leave.

* * *

><p>Aida studied the map on her pipboy.<p>

"What way?" Veronica called.

"I…" she studied the map again. "This way!" she pointed forward.

They hurried through the twisting hallways, avoiding the NCR and Legion troops that were in heavy combat around each corner.

"Ahh" Aida yelped grabbing her arm where a machete had made contact.

"You have to stay against the wall; they will ignore you if you keep to the wall." Veronica hurried to her side wrapping her hand around the wound and pushing her forward.

Veronica and Aida stopped dead in their tracks when they came face to face with two heavy NCR soldiers holding flamers.

"That may be a problem." Veronica whispered flashing the men a smile when they looked towards the two girls.

Aida grabbed Veronica's arm pulling her around the corner. "You might want to duck." She breathed as she pulled the pins from two grenades; she dropped to her knees as she tossed the grenades around the corner. The two girls covered their heads as the hallway filled smoke. Aida looked up to see the two soldiers lying on the ground in front of them.

"Well that was easy." Veronica smiled looking over at Aida.

"Come on we got to get this finished." She grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her into the room.

* * *

><p>"Left side, left side!" Dedric called to Boone who quickly picked off the Legionaries. Dedric pulled the lever on the incinerator letting more fuel rush into the weapon. Fire burst from the weapon making a wall of fire between the Legion and himself. He looked over to see Fawkes picking off the Legion like they were nothing. They would try to get close enough to him to flank him but he would catch them by the throat and a moment later they would be limp at his feet.<p>

"Where's your girl?" Boone called over the noise.

"She'll be here, just hold them off." Dedric replied pulling out his plasma rifle.

"She better hurry the fuck up!" Cass yelled taking down another Legionary.

* * *

><p>"A switch or a lever?"<p>

"I don't know!" Aida groaned looking at the walls. "Just push and pull everything."

"Oh I think I found it!" Veronica smiled pulling down the lever.

"Let's pray that's it." She nodded to the girl.

They hurried through the dam being careful of the soldiers of each side that were still trying to hold each other off in the hallways. Aida bust through a door falling onto her hands and knees, she looked up just in time to see a Legionary running towards her with a shishkabob. She pulled her plasma pistol hitting the man in the head and stopping him dead in his tracks as his body glowed green and he quickly turned to ash.

"Nice" Veronica smiled holding her hand out to Aida and pulling her to her feet.

They both looked into the sky when a roar ripped through the air.

"What is that?" Veronica stared in amazement.

"I think… I think that is a plane. I've seen them in books."

The two girls watched as the plane came closer, Aida quickly grabbed Veronica and pushed her down to the street and covered their heads. The road shook around them, the sound of the explosion causing Aida's ears to ring.

"Over here!"

Aida looked up to see an Enclave soldier grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. "Don't fucking touch me!" she tore her arm from the man's grip and glared at him before helping Veronica to her feet.

"You alright." Dedric rushed to them. "What happen?" he touched Aida's arm where her armor was torn and blood soaked the tan shirt.

"A machete caught me while we were trying to navigate the halls. I'm fine."

"We have to keep moving." Boone called as he jogged past Dedric and through the shack that led towards the Legate's camp.

Dedric grabbed Aida's hand pulling her with him.

* * *

><p>"You can't go up their alone! I'm going with you." Aida protested.<p>

"No I need you here." Dedric frowned holding her face in his hands.

She was on the verge of tears and was losing her fight of not showing him how worried she was. "I know how to fight."

"I know you do believe I have seen it firsthand." He gave her a weak smile. "But I need you here; the Capitol would never forgive me if you died here."

"Dedric…"

He pushed his lips to hers stopping her before she could finish. "I will be done soon and we will head right for Big Mountain and see about them helping us to the Capitol." He rested his head against Aida's.

"If you die I will kill you!" she whispered rubbing her nose against his. "You are the closest thing I have to stability in my life."

Dedric chuckled. "I won't die I promise."

Aida softly pushed her lips to hers. "I love you."

She had said it so soft that Dedric wasn't sure it had escaped her mouth. "I love you, Aida. I'll see in a bit." He whispered before he turned around and walked away with Boone and Cass.

She watched as his fingers slipped through her hand, the tears finally breaking from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.


	19. Chapter 19

_I will keep writing RatedR just for you since you are my faithful reviewer lol. _

* * *

><p>Aida and Veronica stood in shorts and a tank top, the NCR had stripped them of their armor after learning that they weren't true soldiers and a witness had came forward claiming that they were the two who had murdered the two heavy NCR soldiers standing guard of the offices. Aida glared at the younger soldier who was eyeing her like a piece meat daring him to attempt to touch her. Veronica elbowed her and nodded forward. She smiled when she saw Dedric walking down the hill towards them, an odd looking helmet held tight in his hand. His face filled with anger when he caught sight of Aida and Veronica standing in pretty much what was their underwear and surrounded by sexually starved men who couldn't take their eyes off of the girls.<p>

"You did son!" General Oliver smiled as he stepped towards Dedric.

Dedric pushed him aside walking towards Aida; he softly grabbed her arm causing the men to point their guns at him. Boone and Cass quickly raised their weapons, putting the soldiers in their sights. Dedric quickly pulled out his 10mm and pointed it at the soldier who was closest to Aida. "Pull that trigger. I fucking dare you." He growled.

"Lower your weapons." Oliver barked at the men who followed and dropped their guns.

"That's what I thought." Dedric smirked taking Aida's hand; she grabbed Veronica's and pulled her along with them. "Lanius is dead." He growled at the General as they walked past him throwing the helmet at his feet.

Oliver smiled looking down at the helmet. "Ya know I could use a hundred of you scattered around the east."

Dedric smirked when the General whipped his head around at the sound of hundreds of bots rolling in behind him.

Oliver turned back to look at Dedric. "Uhm… These boys with you." He watched as Securitron rolled up next to Dedric. "Umm… Hello smiley."

The Securitrons raised their weapons pointing them at the group of NCR. Yes man quickly followed them when the General reached into his coat.

"You can tell your friend to put away his weapon I was just reaching in my coat to give you a cigar." Oliver held the cigar out to Dedric.

Dedric smiled taking it from the Oliver's hand and sticking it between his lips, using Benny's lighter to light it. "Yes I think I do deserve this. I did just push both the Legion and the NCR off of the dam. You see General." Dedric blew out a cloud a smoke as he wrapped his arm around Aida. "The dam is one… for me and the rest Vegas so I suggest you and your men leave before my boys decide to open fire on your men."

Oliver's face scrunched up in anger as he stared at Dedric. "I would rather spit on my mother's grave then let some courier-walk-the-wasteland-fuck talk to me like that."

Dedric chuckled as he knocked the ash off of the cigar.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Looking to cash your chips to the sound of NCR bullets? I would be happy to oblige!"

"You can leave two ways General, on your feet or wrapped in your flag." Dedric dropped the cigar and put it out with his boot and lead forward till he was in Oliver's face. "Pick one."

"I know you think you are a badass right now but you ain't pissing on me you're pissing on the Bear! I know you've been far enough West to know how far the claw stretches! You fuck with the Bear and…"

"How about I let my boys fuck you and platoon with a few rockets." Dedric hissed looking Oliver straight in the eyes.

"You want me to run with my tail between my legs back to the west? Not going to happen boy. I came here for a fight and if you are looking to make me budge you better have a damn good left hook." Oliver folded his hands behind his back.

"Then why are you talking and not fighting General?" Dedric smirked still in the General's face.

"I was expecting you to turn on the Bear." Oliver growled. "And now that we are talking I don't like what I hear. Do you know what you are doing? Making a nation isn't like chowing down on a box of Fancy Lad Cakes. You think you can build towns, secure a trade route, train troops?"

"I did it once and it didn't get fucked up until you NCR bastards got involved."

"You better hope you can hold this dam!"

"Yes man, please make sure you escort the General and his men off of Hoover Dam." Dedric turned towards Aida as the Securitrons began ordering the NCR forward. "You okay?" he asked as he looked her over.

"You were quite cocky." Aida looked up at him wiping away the blood from his lip.

"Too much?"

"A tad." She smiled.

He pulled the coat from his shoulders and wrapped it around Aida, Cass pulling off her jacket and giving it to Veronica. "I told you I'd come back." He smiled resting his forehead against hers.


	20. Chapter 20

Aida had stayed in the Mojave with Dedric for a day before he took her to Big Mountain so she could assist the Think Tank in reconfiguring the transporter, he had returned a few days later when his safety had been threatened by NCR and Legion assassins. Veronica and the rest of the group had insisted he needed to disappear for awhile until they could secure control in Vegas with the help of Benny and Yes Man. Since he had came he had been helping Aida and the Think Tank with whatever he could.

Aida stood with 8, watching as he worked on the configuration. "How long do you think this will take?"

8 replied with his usual response.

"That quick huh." She smiled looking over at him.

"You can understand him?" Dedric walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah it's not that hard. I have hacked enough terminals to get some of what he is trying to say."

He smiled resting his head on her shoulder. "So how long?"

"He says a couple more days and it will be finished." She rested her head against his. "Where's Ulysses?"

"He's in The Sink."

"You two have become quite close." She remarked.

"Now that we understand each other better, yes." He kissed the side of her neck.

"Dala control yourself!" Zero remarked when she began to make loud noises behind him.

"That is so weird." Aida remarked looking over her shoulder as she pushed Dedric away.

He laughed turning around and walking back to The Sink.

Aida stayed awhile longer wanting to help The Think Tank as much as she could. When she returned to The Sink Ulysses was asleep on the couch and she found Dedric sprawled out on the bed. She bent down and handed a coffee mug to Muggy before she kicked off her boots and tossed her pants aside. Dedric opened his eyes just as she was pulling up her shorts; he smiled reaching out and touching her leg with the tip of his fingers. She smiled grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze before she climbed into the bed next to him.

"Do you think we can lock that door? I hate when the Doctor comes in here and I wake up to her watching me. It's just creepy."

He chuckled as he slid out of the bed and walked to the door, he quickly locked the console and climbed into bed next to Aida letting her take her usual spot next to him with her head on his chest. He sighed closing his eyes as he twisted her hair around his fingers. "Are you excited to go home?"

"More nervous than excited."

"Why?"

"It has been almost two years since I have seen anybody." She sighed closing her eyes.

He smiled kissing the top of her head. "I'm sure they are going to be overjoyed to see you again then."

* * *

><p>Dedric hadn't seen Aida in days; she was always with 8 trying to rush the transporter along. He was asleep by the time she finally went to bed and she was gone when he awoke, every time he would try to kiss her or show any type of affection she would push him away and tell him that she felt awkward doing that in front of Dala. He was becoming frustrated with her. And here he was again sitting in The Sink with Ulysses and the dogs waiting on Aida to finish for the night. He sighed running his hands across his face; him and Ulysses had watched all the old movies that Klein had provided them with. Ulysses found them far more interesting then Dedric did, Dedric just wanted to be with Aida. The first free time they had had in months and she was spending it in The Think Tank all night. He looked over his shoulder as the door hissed open and Aida walked through.<p>

A huge smile on her face as she hurried over to him. "We go tomorrow."

"It's finished."

She nodded. "We just finished it and I got to test it!"

"You went to the Capitol."

"Yeah for like five seconds just to see if we got the location right. We will transport right outside my old vault!"

"Great" Dedric forced a smile looking back at the movie.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited?" She frowned sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah I'm excited… for you." He put his hands behind his head and propped his feet up on the table that displayed the map of the Big Empty.

Aida rolled her eyes standing up. "You're a real dick some times."

"Aida" he called as she walked away. "Damn it." He groaned getting off the couch and following her out to the balcony.

She was staring at the Big Empty with her hands folded across her chest. "I have been working my ass off trying to get this to work. I thought you would be just as excited as I am."

"I am, I just haven't seen you in days." He sighed walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "I've just been stressed out not being able to see you or touch you."

She relaxed and rested the back of her head against his chest. "I just have been wanting this to work for so long. I want to surprise everyone and just show up, ya know."

"I know I should've been more considerate, I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry too." She turned around giving him a soft kiss. "I should've made time for you and I didn't."

He smiled, squeezing her tightly to his chest. "So tomorrow huh?"

"Yup" she smiled snuggling into Dedric.


	21. Chapter 21

_It was 7 updates actually, I'll probably update a lot today also because it's way too cold to go out and I am not freezing my butt off when I can stay in my warm house._

* * *

><p>Aida pulled the black tank top over her head along with the Tunnel Snakes jacket that Butch had given her when they had been intimate with each other before she had left the vault. She pulled her hair out of the jacket making sure she didn't mess up any of the loose curls that she had worked so hard on making perfect. She had taken the time last night to recolor her hair black since her natural auburn color was beginning to make its appearance through the old worn hair color.<p>

Dedric raised his eyebrow looking at the jacket while Aida pulled on the black combat boots she always wore. "Tunnel Snakes?"

"It's a long story." She smiled looking over her shoulder at him.

He shrugged turning back to tie the bandana around his head and double checking his hair to make sure it was wasteland proof.

Aida ran her finger under her eyes making sure that none of the black eye shadow had smeared.

"You look like you are ready to kick some ones ass." Dedric remarked looking in the mirror at her.

She shrugged walking out of the room and grabbing the transporter from the table. Fawkes had chosen to stay in the Mojave and help with pushing the Legion and NCR out of the region. "Ready?" she looked at Ulysses who nodded and stood up. Aida stood between Ulysses and Dedric each had an arm around her and a hold of a collar on the dog next to them. She pulled the trigger keeping her eyes tightly closed.

She opened them to see the familiar old rickety wooden door that led to the cave that housed Vault 101, Dogmeat ran towards it barking and jumping around with excitement. Aida squealed with happiness as she hurried to the door and pushed it open Dedric, Rex and Ulysses following behind her. She closed her eyes as a small breeze carried the familiar smell of the vault to her bringing back memories. She hurried to the door which Amata had ruled would stay open during the days and close at night allowing wanderers and traders to seek shelter within.

"Name and reason for your visit." Paul didn't look up from the clip board.

She smiled. "Aida, I'm here to see Amata."

Paul pushed his eyebrows together and looked up at the girl who had a wide smile across her face. "Aida?" he smiled when he recognized the girl.

She nodded still keeping her smile.

"We… we thought you left."

"I'm back now."

He smiled giving Aida a quick hug. "Butch isn't here he's been at Project Purity since you left."

"I know I plan on traveling there after I see Amata."

"She'll be very excited to see you." He smiled. "You can find her in the Overseers office with her father." He handed her a warn badge that said visitor. "You'll need this; there are a lot of new residents that might not recognize you." He looked up as the two men stopped behind Aida.

"They're with me." She looked over her shoulder.

Paul nodded handing her two more badges.

She pulled her own over her head and handed the boys theirs before kissing Paul's cheek and heading into the vault. She recognized a few of the inhabitants most had left to discover what had become of the wasteland, curious about what still lived. She smiled as she saw Butch's mother who quickly looked away and shook her head.

Dedric studied each person they passed. Everyone was wearing a Vault 101 suit and most had pipboys on their arm. Some knew Aida and would rush to her giving her a hug and telling her how happy they were to see her alive and well and others would simply look away with disgust.

Aida knocked on the large door before using the console to open it.

Amata slowly stood up, her arm wrapped around her stomach as she tried to push herself out of the chair. Her father hurried to her helping her to her feet. She squinted trying to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Aida?" she whispered putting her hands on the desk and leaning forward.

"Look at your belly!" Aida smiled hurrying over to the girl and giving her a tight hug.

"You made it… I… I never thought you would make it so quick." Amata squeezed Aida, tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

Aida smiled wiping the girl face with her hands. "I have my ways."

"I'm so happy you came." Amata whispered squeezing her again. She looked over Aida's shoulder to see the men standing behind her. "Friends of yours?"

"Amata" Aida let go of her friend and grabbed Dedric's hand pulling him with her towards Amata. "This is Dedric." She motioned for Ulysses to come closer. "And our friend Ulysses."

Dedric smiled shaking the girl's hand.

"Are you from California?"

"Nevada actually." Dedric corrected.

"Nevada?" Amata raised her eyebrow.

"I never made it to California." Aida clarified as she reached forward and rubbed Amata's large belly. "I can't believe you are going to have a baby!"

Amata laughed watching as Aida bent down and rested her head on the top of her stomach.

"Who is the lucky man?"

"Wally" Amata laughed when Aida gave her a confused look. "Once he got use to having the vault open we became really close."

Aida shook her head and turned back to rubbing Amata's belly. "And you gave me shit about having something with Butch when we were younger."

Amata giggled. "Enough about me how have you been?"

"I've been good. Staying off of Burke's radar."

"You didn't run into him?"

Aida shook her head.

"I heard what he did at that small settlement."

"Yeah" Aida frowned standing up right. "I should've kept my mouth shut and it would have never of happened. I should've just camped out after buying supplies but they were so kind and I missed home so badly."

"You can't blame yourself for that Aida." Amata grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. "He is a monster; his actions have proved that time and time again. He came here looking for you after you left. We denied him access to the vault and he didn't protest. I think it was due to those turrets you had installed before you left."

Aida sighed and forced a smile.

"Stay for the night. I'll send a letter with one of the traders when they leave and I'll make Butch come to us. The baby is coming any day and I want you to be the one to deliver it."

"Amata I'm not experienced in that I only know what my dad taught me and what I saw him do."

"I trust you more with my baby then I would with some stranger from the wasteland."

Aida smiled hugging her friend again.


	22. Chapter 22

Aida stood outside of the vault the next night with Dedric waiting for Butch to arrive. Dedric had his arms wrapped around her and was softly biting her ear, laughing every time she would giggle and pull her shoulder up to block him from getting at her ear but freeing the other one to be bit.

"Stop" She laughed covering her ears with her hands only to have Dedric bite at her fingers. She laughed as he tried to use his mouth to pull one of her hands away. She quickly dropped her hands when she recognized the dim light of a pipboy coming up the hill that led to the old wooden door. She pulled Dedric's arms away and hurried down the hill, he followed behind her. "Butch!" Aida yelled when she saw his face in the dim pipboy light.

He looked up and smiled, hurrying up the hill and meeting her halfway.

She jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he picked her up.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, holding her tightly against his chest.

Dedric rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward; he flashed the expressionless ghoul a smile. The ghoul just stared at him his lips pushed together in a straight line. It felt like Aida and her friend had been holding each other forever when he finally put her down. She quickly turned to the ghoul and gave him a tight hug, having to stand on tip toes to reach him.

"How did you get here so quick?" Butch smiled.

Aida smiled. "It's a long story."

"I am glad you are home." He wrapped his arm around her as they walked towards Dedric. "Is this your guard?"

She laughed letting go of Butch and wrapping an arm around Dedric and kissing him on the cheek. "This is Dedric."

He held his hand out to Butch.

Butch took it giving it a firm shake as he looked at the man. His dark hair was styled into a perfect Mohawk a bandana tied around his head. His black reinforced leather armor reminded Butch of a raider; the way the man looked he just looked like he was trouble another Burke that he would have to protect Aida from. He was tall, probably close to Charon's height and Butch could tell he had grown up in the wasteland by the muscle definition on his exposed arm and his rough hand. "How did you meet this guy?"

"He gave me a place to stay in Vegas and I've just been helping him out with some stuff." Aida grinned looking up at Dedric.

Butch nodded taking Aida's hand as he walked past her and pulling her away from Dedric. He wrapped his hand around her waist and began telling her about what had happened in the Capitol since she had been gone.

Dedric glared at Butch, he could already tell that he would cause trouble between himself and Aida's relationship.

Charon huffed as he walked past Dedric giving him a nasty look.

Apparently these tight groups of people were not as open to new comers as Aida's friend Amata had been. He rolled his eyes as he followed behind the three of them.

* * *

><p>Dedric twisted his fork in the noodles as he glared at Butch, he felt like he was playing a game with a child who had the favor of a family pet. The way he looked at Aida and how he kept touching her was infuriating him. His jaw was clenched and one had was balled up into a fist on his lap, it was like this guy was making him jealous on purpose. He forced a smile when Aida looked over at him; it quickly disappeared when she looked away. He glared at Butch when he looked over at him and flashed him a sly grin, teasing Dedric. Dedric quickly stood causing Aida to look up at him.<p>

"Where you going?" she frowned when he grabbed his rifle from where it was propped against the table.

"I forgot that I needed to take the dogs outside." He gave her a weak smile. He kissed her forehead before he whistled at the dogs and led them out of the cafeteria.

Aida stayed with Butch until the hours passed and Dedric still hadn't returned, she slipped out of the cafeteria unnoticed and decided to see if he was okay. She stepped out of the vault after receiving the new password from Freddy and asking him about his condition which had improved since the vault had opened. She stood at the edge of the small hill scanning the wasteland for Dedric. She sighed as she walked down the hill and began searching for him; she looked down at her pipboy hoping he was close enough for her to send a message. She sent him a message asking where he was and continued traveling around the area close to the vault. It wasn't long before he replied saying he was at a saloon in a small settlement he had come across named Megaton, she was furious. She sent him and angry reply telling him to stay there and that she was on her way. It took her awhile to make it through the streets of Megaton everyone who saw her had to tell her everything that had happen while she was gone and ask why she hadn't been back in so long and what she had been doing. Jenny had taken up most of her time telling her how her brother Andy had left with Burke on some strange job and that she was worried about him. Aida reassured her that Andy was probably fine and would come home sooner or later. She finally made it into Moriarty's Saloon.

"Aida!" Gob called hurrying around the corner and crushing her against his chest, knocking all the breath out of her.

"I missed you too, Gob. But do you think you can ease up a little." She laughed.

He released her flashing her a smile.

"Did you see a tall guy with a Mohawk, black hair and blue eyes?"

Gob nodded to the corner where Dedric sat with a glass of whiskey in his hand and both dogs lying at his feet.

Of course he would sit right where Burke use to, she thought as she made her way towards him. He looked up giving her a drunken smile as she pulled a chair over and sat down at the table with him. He finished the rest of his drink off before holding it up and shaking it towards Nova who was leaning on the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Aida whispered after Nova had refilled Dedric's glass and walked away.

"I needed to get away from you and that guy for awhile. You were making me sick." He groaned before taking another drink.

"Who Butch?"

"Who else were you throwing yourself at?" He glared over at her.

She rolled her eyes.

Dedric ignored her turning back to study Nova's ass, he smiled at the woman when she looked over at him and saw what he was eyeing.

"Good luck with that." Aida chuckled leaning back against the chair and folding her arms. "She's my friend; you have no chance of getting between her legs."

"Caps hold a shit more weight than friendship does." He continued staring at Nova.

"Maybe in your little fucked up world it does." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "When you decide to stop acting like a child I have a house just down a little ways, you can ask Gob how to get there. But if you plan on trying to sleep with Nova don't bother showing up, you can just take the transporter and go back to the Mojave, alone." She whistled causing both dogs to look up at her. "Come on boys let him to wallow in his own shit."

Dedric glared at Aida as she disappeared with Dogmeat and Rex.

"You are in a mess of trouble with her." Nova called over to Dedric.

"She'll get over it." He shrugged finishing his drink and shaking the empty cup at her again.

She grabbed the whiskey bottle and walked over to him. "Apparently you do not know, Aida."

"I'm pretty sure I know her better then you do, unless you've fucked her too along with that want to be bad ass vault boy."

Nova rolled her eyes. "Cut him off, Gob." She whispered handing the ghoul the bottle.

Dedric stayed awhile longer, getting into an argument when Colin that ended with both of them pointing their guns at each other at which time Jericho had intervened and sent Gob with Dedric to make sure he made it to Aida's house.

She opened the door to see Dedric half asleep and Gob clinging to him trying to keep him upright. "Just let him go." Aida put her hands on her hips as she stared at Dedric.

"I don't think he can stand, Aida." Gob adjusted Dedric's arm around his neck.

"Let him go Gob, I will deal with it."

"Okay" the ghoul shrugged ducking his head down and pulling Dedric's arm from around his neck.

Dedric immediately fell forward, groaning when his face hit the hard metal floor, Aida kicked his legs hard causing him to move them so she could shut and lock door after thanking Gob.

"Goodnight asshole." She growled after she had locked the door. "The couch is right over there if you can carry yourself that far."

Dedric rolled onto his back watching as Aida and the two dogs walked up the stairs, he closed his eyes when she slammed the thin metal door shut. He ran his hands over his face and decided to attempt to make it to the couch.

Two hours it took him to drag himself to the couch, knocking over Aida's bookshelf and coffee table in the process which he knew would just add fuel to the fire the next morning but he was in no state to even attempt to pick up the mess.


	23. Chapter 23

_Yeah the people who read Dangerous Territory know how Butch is with guys that Aida shows interest in._

* * *

><p>Dedric groaned rubbing his hands on his face; Aida was in her small kitchen purposely slamming things around as she emptied the food she had bought from the merchant.<p>

"Can you POSSIBLY be any louder?" He yelled pushing himself up on his arm to glare at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry does your head hurt?" She frowned sarcastically. "Oops" she smiled as she dropped a plate causing it to shatter.

"Aida!" He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Poor baby." She smiled a devilish grin grabbing a large pan and dropping it to the floor. "I am just so clumsy today." She put her hands on her hips and stared down at the pan.

He groaned sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Aw I could give you some caps and you could go see if you could find a skanky girl since Nova turned you down."

"How old are you right now?" He cracked his eyes open to look at her.

"Fifteen" she smiled turning back to making the horrible noise she was before.

Dedric forced himself to his feet and walked upstairs searching for the bathroom he slipped into it and jumped into the shower, Aida had began singing as loud as she possibly could.

She barely heard the knocking at her door, she continued to sing as she walked to the door and pulled it open.

Clover raised her eyebrow as Aida waved and continued her singing.

"Please come into my home, Clover." She sang motioning for Clover to come in.

"What the hell are you doing? Did California make you mad?" Clover raised her eyebrow as she stepped into the house.

"The dick face up stairs decided to become jealous of Butch yesterday. It was their first meeting and already he can't try to get along with him." She sang walking back in the kitchen.

"You're back with Burke."

"Fuck no" she squealed making her voice crack causing Clover to laugh.

"He has a hangover and has been shot in the head so he gets horrible headaches." She continued with her song.

"And I am sure you are just making it worst."

"I hope so!" she screamed towards the bathroom.

"You're such a bitch." Clover giggled as she sat down on the couch and loved on Dogmeat.

Aida shut up to take a drink of cola giving Clover a wink.

"So you have finally decided to shut up?" Dedric called as he opened the door of the bathroom.

"Nope" Aida screamed grabbing her throat.

"You're going to lose your voice!" He called as he brushed his teeth.

"I don't care at least I get to make you feel like death for a few hours!"

Clover looked up behind her to see Dedric walking down the stairs and getting a clear view up his towel. "Whoa I see why you chose to bring him back with you."

Aida blushed and looked away choosing to kick the pot around the kitchen so she was making some type of noise.

"Dedric" he held his hand out to the girl sitting on the couch.

"Clover" she smiled shaking his hand as she looked him up and down. "How long has she been doing this?"

"Since I got up. Think you can ask her if she has any clothes for me?"

Clover stood up. "I'm sure that Butch left something behind that you can wear."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Jenny" Aida whispered wrapping her hand around her throat.<p>

"Regret doing it now that your voice is gone?" Clover smiled looking over at her.

"Hell no. Stupid bastard."

"You and Butch are a bit touchy feely with each other, I can understand why he would be jealous." She took a bite of her food. "There's a lot of sexual frustration between you and Butch maybe your new guy would be up for a three way."

"Umm… No" Aida gave her a disgusted look. "Me and Butch are just friends."

Clover rolled her eyes. "So now that you are back why don't you come dance a couple nights for me at Paradise Falls? I know it would just rake in the caps if men knew they could see the savior of the Capitol in nothing put some lacey panties."

Aida laughed shaking her head. "I think not."

"Worth a try." Clover shrugged taking another bite.

Dedric stepped out of the clinic across from the small restaurant he pushed his hair back and pulled the hold cap on. He walked over to Aida and sat on the stool next to her. "Can I get a bottle of water?"

Jenny nodded quickly getting one from the fridge behind her.

"Thanks" He smiled dropping the caps into her hand. He grabbed Aida's hand and laced his fingers into hers as he leaned over to her and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry for acting like an ass."

She ignored him but kept hold of his hand, she was still upset with him but she was glad he at least apologized for his actions. She held onto it until her pipboy beeped, she let go so she could use her hand to check the message. "It's Butch."

Dedric rolled his eyes and turned to fumble with the cap on his water.

"He wants to know if we would like to go with him down to Little Lamplight."

"I'll pass." Clover groaned. "I have had enough of those little brats."

"Get your armor and lock up the house. I'll meet you outside of the vault." She gave Dedric a kiss before she left.

* * *

><p>"I'd say you still have a week maybe two." Aida pulled the glove off and held her hand out to Amata. "That will give me more than enough time to make it to Little Lamplight and Big Town."<p>

"You promise you will be here?" Amata frowned.

"I promise" She gave Amata a quick hug and shook Wally's hand before she walked out of the clinic and told Butch she was ready. They walked through the vault and made their way to the old door, Dedric stood outside looking out at the wasteland turning around when he heard Aida. She hurried over to him and grabbed his face pulling it down so she could kiss him. He smiled wrapping his arms around her and opening one eye to see Butch staring daggers at him.


	24. Chapter 24

Dedric planted his heavy NCR boot on the side of the house next to the plank; he dug his fingers under it and gave it one hard pull ripping it from the side of the house. He tossed it to Butch who watched as it fell to his feet, Dedric smirked rubbing the dirt off of his hands. "There is your fire wood." He turned around and replanted his foot against the house and continued to pull off planks.

Butch glared at him and bent down and picked up the few planks taking them over to Aida. "He's cockier than Burke." He looked over at Dedric who was still pulling boards from the house.

"Yeah he can be when he feels threatened." Aida grabbed a piece of wood and threw it onto her fire. She walked towards the pile of planks near Dedric and picked a few, returning to the fire.

"Why would he feel threatened?"

Aida raised her eyebrow looking over at Butch. "Don't play dumb."

"I haven't done anything to threaten him."

She rolled her eyes walking back to the pile.

"I'll take them." Dedric smiled bending down and picking up the rest of the wood.

She smiled following behind him to the fire.

Dedric slumped into a chair next to the fire and ran his hand through the short Mohawk that was almost standing on its own. He watched Aida tilting her head to get a better view when she bent over, he thought she was being a tab bit inappropriate wearing her shorts in front of Butch but he couldn't deny he liked the view.

"Where did Ulysses say he was headed?" she looked over her shoulder at Dedric.

He shrugged. "He said he was going to wander the Capitol."

She unzipped her sleeping back and walked over to Dedric falling onto his lap and kicking off her boots before she covered herself with the sleeping bag. Dogmeat falling at Dedric's feet and resting his head on the man's boots.

* * *

><p>Butch rolled his eyes as he picked up the large duffle bag from the ground and slung it over his shoulder. Aida was still asleep on Dedric's lap her feet hanging over the arm rest, Dedric's head slung back over the chair giving her enough room to lay against his neck. Butch grabbed Aida's toe that stuck through a hole in the sock. He smiled when she opened her eyes and looked over at her.<p>

She sat up and rubbed her eyes looking over at Dedric, she pinched his nose shut causing him to sit up right when he realized someone was blocking his air way. The chair fell backwards, Dedric wrapped his arms around Aida pinning her to his chest causing her body to knock the wind out of him when they hit the ground. He groaned, opening his eyes to look at Aida who was laughing hysterically as she rolled off of him.

"Are you okay?" she giggled holding herself up on her hands above his head.

"I thought I was dying." He smiled rubbing his face.

She laughed pushing herself to her feet before turning to Dedric and helping him up.

He stretched his arms above his head, watching Aida pull on her combat boots. He coughed when Butch threw a large bag full of supplies at him hitting him in the stomach.

"We need to get moving." Butch glared at him as he walked past.

Aida folded the back and set on top of the old wagon before grabbing the handle and pulling it behind her as she hurried to catch up with Butch.

Dedric rolled his eyes and hauled the bag over his shoulder.

Aida walked with Butch, they kicked a can back and forth just like they use to when he had first joined her when she found him at Rivet City. She glanced over catching sight of Tenpenny tower in the distance. "Does Roy know that Burke is still working for Tenpenny?"

"No." Butch replied kicking the can back to Aida and looking over to the tower. "He said when he saw him he planned on killing him. But I don't think Burke will be returning there any time soon."

She sighed kicking the can back to him.

Butch kicked it hard sending it a ways forward.

"That's cheating!" Aida yelled as she ran for it.

"You only have twenty seconds to kick it!" He reminded her laughing as she sprinted for the can, the wagon leaving a trail of dust.

She stopped when she saw the boot on the can looking up to see a man in black leather armor with a head symbol. She looked at the symbol recognizing it immediately.

"Talon Company" Butch whispered running towards Aida.

"And here we were told our bounty had escaped to California." The man smiled as Aida back away, backing into to Dedric's chest.

He stood behind her his jaw clenched and Benny's 9mm Maria in his hand aimed at the Merc.

"You have her confused with someone else." Butch growled pulling his pistol out along with Aida.

"Black hair, average body traveling with a dog and young man wearing a leather jacket with Tunnel Snakes writing on the back. I think we have the right mark." The man studied Aida. "I see you have an upgrade though; I was told you have brown eyes." He looked at her arm tilting his head to read it, he smirked. "Nice tattoo, tell me does it tie into Project Purity?"

Aida glared at him, slightly putting pressure on her trigger as she counted the men. She looked at Butch moving her eyes towards the two men next to their leader; Butch nodded aiming his gun on one. She squeezed the trigger hitting the man in the chest and sending him onto his back, Butch shot on of the other man in the shoulder before turning to other one and hitting him in the stomach. He fired six more shots into the two men making sure they were dead. Dedric hit the last man in the head when he fired at Aida barely missing her shoulder. She walked over to the man she had shot in the chest planting her foot just below his neck and pushing him back down to the ground when he tried to reach for her gun. "Does the person who hired you know I am here?"

He ignored her.

Dedric shot him in the leg causing both Aida and Butch to look back at him.

"God damn it!" The man screamed trying to get up only to have Aida push him back down.

Dedric stepped on the man's arm pinning it in place and aiming his gun at the man's hand. "Answer her question!"

"Fuck you and your whore!"

Dedric fired the gun hitting the man in the palm. The man screamed in pain, Dedric moved his foot up the man's arm still keeping it pinned to the ground. "Now?"

The man just glared him.

He fired the gun again and moved up the man's arm, his gun pointed at the inside of the man's elbow. "You know you have another arm I can work my up and two legs hell if you still refuse and haven't bled out by the time I finish I can work my way up your torso starting with you dick." He raised his eyebrow, he was about to fire the gun again when the man spoke.

"Alright man, alright!"

Dedric looked over at him. "Going to play nice now."

"I'll answer whatever questions you have!"

"Are you working for Tenpenny?" Aida looked down at him.

"I don't know man, your bounty is still hot and I just recognized you from the poster Commander Jabsco has up in the fort."

"So you weren't sent by Tenpenny?"

"No man I was sent to kill off whatever ghouls left the tower and I just happened to run into you. Thought you'd be quick money."

"Does Tenpenny know I'm here?"

"If he doesn't he soon will, he knows everything that goes on in the wasteland."

Aida bent down and pulled the gun from his waist along with his knife handing them to Butch. "Leave him, he will likely bleed out on his own." She walked past Dedric grabbing the wagon and continuing on to Little Lamplight.


	25. Chapter 25

_I have found it is so much easier to write the more tougher/violent side of Dedric and Aida while enjoying some music from the wonderful Skrillex. :D_

_Thank you for reviews/alert/favs_

* * *

><p>"What the fuck was that?" Butch jogged to catch up with Dedric.<p>

"What was what?" he looked down at him.

"Shooting that guy! Do you think that was necessary?"

"He answered the questions." Dedric shrugged.

"That might be the way you do things in Vegas but that's not how we do things here!"

"I could give two shits about how you do things. If Aida has a problem with it she knows she can come to me and we can talk about it." He glared down at Butch. "I could carless what kind of problem you have with me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Burke thought the same thing and he isn't here." Butch smirked.

Dedric grabbed Butch by his vault suit wrapping the tough leather around his fist.

"Hey!" Aida yelled as she let go of the wagon and ran back to the boys. "Dedric! Let him go!"

He pushed Butch back as he let go of his vault suit.

"And you!" She poked Butch in his chest. "Stop trying to push him over the edge!"

Dedric smiled.

Aida glared at him. "I don't know why you are smiling you are just as bad as he is, letting him get under your skin like that." She growled turning around and walking through the door of the caverns. "Grow up!"

* * *

><p>Dedric and Butch watched as the smaller children surrounded Aida wanting hugs, kisses and promises that she would return soon to see them. After she had made sure everyone had gotten the love they wanted she picked up the handle of the wagon that held the supplies for Big Town and pulled it with her as she walked towards the two men.<p>

"I want to stop at Tenpenny Tower." She looked over her shoulder at Butch.

"Are you mad?" Butch remarked hurrying forward.

"I want to know what Roy has to say, he owes me that much at least."

"I told you Roy had no idea Burke was still working for Tenpenny."

"I call bullshit." Dedric chimed in looking up from his boots that he had been intently watching.

"Thank you!" Aida smiled back at him. "Someone with a freaking brain!"

"You don't know anything in this situation!" Butch glared at Dedric.

"This Burke guy was working for this Roy, correct?" Dedric looked over at Aida who nodded. "Then how could he not know what this guy was doing?"

"Exactly" Aida agreed.

"He would have to know some kind of information. Or he would have to know that this Burke was after Aida."

"No, he said he knew nothing." Butch rubbed his face with his hands.

"People do lie. If Aida knows this then I am sure you do." Dedric smirked.

Aida hurried up the hill towards the Tower, Butch protesting behind her. She pushed the call button waiting for the ghoul to answer on the other end. "It's Aida I need to speak with Roy, now. It's urgent."

Dedric rubbed the dirt from his hands down his face and looked over at Aida. "What about now?"

She tilted her head to the side examining his work. "Raise one eyebrow."

Dedric mimicked Aida.

She laughed nodding her head. "Now you look like a tough body guard."

"As tough as the ghoul Butch was with?"

She shook her head. "Charon doesn't even have to try to look tough."

He followed behind her as she stepped out of the hotel and walked towards Roy's room. She nodded at him that they were at his room and Dedric brought his fist down hard on the wood.

Roy slowly pulled the door open, a pistol held tight in his right hand. "Aida?" He looked at her confused.

"Surprised?" she smiled folding her arms when Dedric raised her plasma pistol she had handed him in elevator.

Roy looked at the young man and then to Aida. "You mind telling your friend to lower his weapon."

"Maybe you should lower yours first." Dedric's voice rumbled in his chest.

Roy and Dedric stared at each other before Roy reluctantly lowered his weapon.

Aida smiled pushing the door open and stepping into the room, Dedric following closely behind her.

"I have to say I am shocked you are here."

"Did your guards not warn you before hand?" She turned around to face the ghoul.

Roy looked down at the pistol that Dedric had gripped in his hand that dangled at his side. "They said it was you but I thought they were mistaken. What are you doing here, Aida? And why did you bring protection?"

"Well you can never be too careful." She walked behind the coach running her fingers over the top of the fabric. "I am here because I want you to tell me the truth about Mr. Burke." She sat down crossing her legs, Dedric coming to stand behind her the pistol still ready in his hand. "I want the truth Roy you owe me that at the very least."

"I didn't know he was still working for Tenpenny."

"He was working for you wasn't he?" Dedric glared at the ghoul.

"He was…" Roy gave him a look as if he was ready to strangle him. "When all that stuff happen with you, Aida." He sat down placing the gun on the table. "He disappeared; he knew if he came back here I would kill him." He shook his head looking at the girl. "After everything you did for us, Aida, and the compassion you should when no one else in the God forsaken place wouldn't even give us fucking bandages." He frowned taking the girls hand into his own, making Dedric uneasy. "You are family to all of us here we would never betray one of our own."


	26. Chapter 26

Burke stepped through the large gates of Freeside; he rolled his eyes as a couple of Kings walked past him. "Search this place, every building and every business." The mercs nodded and walked away. Burke looked at the buildings as he walked down the streets of Freeside; he pulled the old buses door open and stepped through. He smirked when he saw The King's building, they seemed to be the muscle in town and if they were the muscle then they had surely ran into Aida. "You got a boss?" He nodded to one of the young men leaning against the building.

He nodded for Burke to follow him. The man looked over his shoulder at Burke as he led him towards the stage where The King sat. "He asked to see you."

The King waved the man away. "Please sit." He smiled looking up at the well dressed wanderer. "Headed for the strip?"

"Maybe." Burke sat down. "I was wondering if you've seen this girl." He reached his hand into his pocket pulling out the picture of Aida and Butch.

King tapped Aida smiling. "That's Dedric's girl, quite the looker."

"Dedric?" Burke raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah the Courier freed the strip… Independent New Vegas."

"So she's here with this Dedric?"

"Nope" The King shook his head. "They left… I'd say a week ago, for the Capitol."

"The Capitol!" Burke growled balling up his fists.

"Yeah too many wanted Dedric dead so the two left."

Burke stood up quickly, knocking the chair back in the process.

The King waved Pacer over. "Tell Veronica someone came looking for Aida."

* * *

><p>"She's at the God damn Capitol!"<p>

"That's impossible! We would've encountered her!" Andy shook his head.

"Sir!" A merc came jogging towards them. "There's a man at a gun shop that has seen the girl. She's traveling with a Courier; they aren't very fond of him."

"Who are they?"

"The Van Graffs, they use to run a high end energy weapon store until the Courier came through and wiped them out of the area."

"I think we just found new friends." Burke smirked.

* * *

><p>"Veronica!" Boone called flagging her over.<p>

She hurried over to where Boone stood. "Yeah?"

"The King sent me; a man came asking for Dedric's girl."

"Aida?" Veronica wiped her hands on her jeans. "What did he look like?"

Pacer shook his head. "Tall, dark hair. He was wearing a fancy suit."

Boone looked over at Veronica.

"It sounds like that's the man she's been running from. We need to get a message to, Dedric."


	27. Chapter 27

_Last chapter for this story, I'll be starting the next, probably last, story of Dedric/Aida soon. I'll post the first chapter when I can, I'll try to start it before Skyrim comes out._

* * *

><p>It had been quiet, no Talon Company, no Tenpenny not even a Mutant attack. Aida had been staying in the vault with Amata helping her with the baby in whatever way she could while Dedric would leave for a few days helping Roy with odd jobs that required him to put a small amount a fear into people. The Brotherhood had sent word that Burke was now headed back to the Capitol with a large amount of men with him, all equipped with heavy arsenal. She knew it would be awhile till Burke arrived back into the wasteland and she would have to confront him, she refused to run forever. But for now she reveled in the peace and quiet, enjoying it as much as she could before the inevitable happened.<p>

Aida sat at her Father's old desk; her head lay lazily on her arm after a long day of Amata harassing her that something had to be wrong with the baby because he refused to stop crying. She had tried to reassure her that he was fine, that he had nothing more than an upset stomach and that it would pass soon but Amata had insisted that Aida run every test possible to make sure that he was healthy and fine. She had spent two hours checking everything possible before she broke and told Amata that she was being paranoid and needed to leave before she strangled her with the terminal's power cord, which ended in Amata stomping out of the clinic.

She sighed putting a hand over her stomach and slowly rubbing it, Amata's stress had made her physically sick to the point where she was having a hard time keeping anything down. Including the bottle of water that she had been nursing since Amata had left. She turned her head to focus on the picture of her Father and Mother, trying her best to take her mind off her upset stomach.

"You okay?"

She closed her eyes when Butch's hand began to slowly rub her back.

"Amata is driving me insane." She breathed, quickly closing her mouth when the familiar feeling rose in her throat.

Butch pulled the small stool next to Aida and sat down, moving to run his fingers through the thick black hair that lay on her back. It wasn't long before her breathing became heavy with sleep. He looked over his shoulder when the door hissed open; Dedric dropped his bag as he ran in arm across his nose. "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit." Dedric groaned looking down at his arm where a line of fresh crimson marked where his nose had been. He had given up on trying to maintain his Mohawk, his hair had grown out and now he just slicked it back to keep it out of his face. "She asleep?"

Butch nodded looking back down at Aida.

Dedric walked over to her, carefully picking her up from the chair and into his arms. Her head was clammy causing her hair to stick to her forehead. "You cut hair?" He whispered to Butch who was walking with him towards the small apartment.

"Yeah"

"Think you could do something with this?"

Butch nodded punching in the security code for Aida's apartment.

* * *

><p>Aida hurried out of the bed towards the bathroom, cursing under her breath when she tripped over Dedric's armor and fell on her hands and knees.<p>

Dedric slowly sat up as the door to the bathroom hissed closed quickly followed by the sounds of Aida emptying her stomach. He walked towards the bathroom and knocked. "Are you alright?"

"Do I sound alright?" Aida barked.

He rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall and began rubbing his head.

Aida glared at him when she spotted him outside the door.

"What?" He sighed dropping his hands to his side.

"I tripped over your damn shit!" She pointed at her knees that were scuffed and red.

"I'm sorry, I was just exhausted."

She rolled her eyes walking past him to her clothes.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine!" she glared at him as she stepped into the vault suit and pulled it up.

"Where are you going?"

"The clinic, the same place I have been for the last month." She groaned pulling her Father's old lab coat on.

"Can you wait a minute?" He grabbed her arm as she attempted to walk away. "I have to go back to the Mojave."

Aida froze, the anger in her face draining immediately. "When?"

"Probably today, I have to make sure everything is working out down there and Yes Man comes back online today."

She sighed, fixing the white jacket. "I can't go, I mean there are people pouring into the clinic daily and Amata needs me here for the baby."

"I'll be back; you won't even notice I am gone. You'll be so busy with the injured, sick and surely Amata." He chuckled.

"That's not true." Aida frowned wrapping her arms around Dedric and laying her head on his chest.

* * *

><p>Three months, Aida reminded herself as she dropped her head onto the files that lay scattered on her desk. He has been gone for three months. She looked down at her stomach that was starting to make the vault suit tight. "I'm just getting fat." She breathed. "Amata was right about eating those Fancy Lad Cakes. It's just a little weight gain." She frowned poking her stomach that was firm to the touch. She groaned smacking her forehead on the desk. This was the last thing she needed especially with Burke getting closer and closer to the Capitol, and with Dedric gone she had no idea when or even if he was going to come back to the vault. She sighed pushing herself to her feet and gathering up the files to put them in their places in the cabinets.<p>

"Getting a little chunky there, nosebleed." Butch smirked from the door way.

She frowned putting the file into its place. "I'm pregnant idiot."

His jaw dropped, he quickly shook his head. "You're what?"

"I didn't stutter!" she glared at him as she reached for another file.

"How do you even know?"

She dropped the file back on the desk and unzipped the vault suit and pulled her tank top up revealing the small bump. "I did not have this last month, and there are… signs."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She groaned slamming the cabinet shut. "Dedric's gone, Burke will be here soon." She slumped into the chair. "This is the last thing I really needed to add to all that's going on."

Butch crouched down next to her and took her hand. "We will figure something out."

"We can't stay here." She could feel her eyes filling and becoming blurry. "It would put everyone in danger."

"Remember the vault with the musicians?"

"Vault 92?"

"Yeah, it wasn't in to bad of shape. We could fix it up and use it as a stronghold; if Burke really decides to come after you at least he can only come in one way. We can set up trigger points; I can get some of the old cameras from the vaults and some working terminals. We can set up kind of like a security network and if anything goes wrong I'll make sure that we have an emergency link to the Brotherhood and 101."

"Do you know how long it will take to fix that vault?"

Butch shrugged. "It would probably work faster if we had Fawkes, but the Brotherhood could probably lend some help and we always have Clover and Charon."

"You really want to do this?"

"Yeah." Butch smiled touching her stomach. "If Dedric doesn't want to take his spot then I will. I'll make sure you both are safe, and what's safer than a vault?"


	28. Chapter 28

Okay new story up, check my profile.


End file.
